


Family

by Tigergirl1223



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Limlendez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: One shots of the Lim-Melendez family, not necessarily in chronological order. Counterpart story toFeelings.





	1. Baby's First Christmas

It was Christmas Day, 2020 and Dr. Neil Melendez had just woken up, though he felt an empty bed next to him. He figured his wife, Dr. Audrey Lim-Melendez, was busy tending to their daughter’s needs. He climbed out of bed and stumbled down the hall while he tried to wake himself up, but as soon as he heard a fit of giggles coming from Mei-Li, he was wide awake. He walked into the nursery to find Lim changing her diaper, tickling her, and cooing to her, “Do you know what day it is, Ài? It’s your very first Christmas!” Lim babbled to her. Mei-Li was dressed in red and green Christmas pajamas with reindeer, snowflakes, and Christmas trees on them with a matching red bow. Lim and Melendez, on the other hand, had matching black and red checkered pajamas.

Melendez smiled, came into the room, came up behind Lim, and kissed her cheek, “Santa Claus came last night and left you some special toys, mija,” Melendez cooed happily.

Mei-Li smiled with delight again as she reached up for Melendez, “Dada!”

Melendez happily lifted his daughter into his arms as Lim shook her head at him, “You’ve turned her into such a Daddy’s Girl.”

“And that’s a bad thing because?” Melendez asked and smirked at her.

“Just saying, you’re such a charmer,” Lim smirked back at him and sauntered over to him, “But that’s okay. If you weren’t such a friendly guy, you wouldn’t have landed the amazing wife you have.”

Melendez kissed her, “Merry Christmas, Audrey.”

“Merry Christmas, Neil,” she answered back, “What do you say, Ài? Want to go see everything Santa brought you?”

The family went downstairs and Lim warmed a bottle for her to hold her over until they all could sit down for breakfast while Melendez was singing a few Christmas carols in Spanish to Mei-Li. This year had been a whirlwind of a year for the couple: Mei-Li had been born in March, they had gotten engaged in May, and they had married just last month, all while balancing parenthood and being Associate Chiefs of Surgery at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. Lim swore she blinked and Mei-Li had turned nine months old on December 13, but she was cherishing every moment with her. Lim came into the living room with a bottle for Mei-Li and two cups of coffee for her and her husband, “Alright Ài, here you go,” Lim offered Mei-Li the bottle; the infant promptly accepted it.

For Melendez, the best part about the past year had been watching Lim become a wonderful mother. This particular time of the year wasn’t easy for her; the anniversary of the quarantine being December 3 often brought on stronger PTSD symptoms for Lim, but somehow, Lim had managed to power through for Mei-Li’s sake. Lim had always been very in her element in both the operating room and the emergency room, so Melendez did have to admit seeing Mommy Lim had been a bit of a change (not that it was a bad one, of course). Once Mei-Li finished her bottle, Lim grabbed a burp cloth and began to pat her back, “Alright sweetheart, why don’t we see what Santa brought you? How does that sound?” Mei-Li burped and laid her head on Lim’s shoulder, “I’ll take that as a yes,” Lim smiled.

Melendez began to unwrap the presents and the first one was the Baby Einstein Discover & Play Piano they had bought for her on their honeymoon (which was perfect for Mei-Li because at this point in her development, she loved to bang on everything), the next one was the Ring Stacker, then the tea set, and lastly the cars. There were also a few board books in her stocking that featured _Sesame Street_ characters, “Look Mei-Li, it’s Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster,” Melendez smiled.

“Elmo,” she repeated happily.

Lim laughed, “That’s right, Ài,” she kissed the top of Mei-Li’s head, “Now let’s give Daddy his special presents from Santa,” Melendez opened a few new sports shirts and the latest seasons of his favorite shows, and a new watch since his old one had gotten damaged before he handed Lim her presents. Most of them were DVDs of all of the latest _Marvel_ movies, but Lim was thrilled with them, “Someday when you’re older, I’ll watch all of the _Marvel_ superhero movies with you, baby girl!”

Melendez picked up a small box and handed it to Lim, “Don’t be mad at me for getting you jewelry, but I wanted to get you something to show how much you mean to me.”

Lim eyed him, “Neil, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. Open it,” he said.

Lim opened the box and found a gold necklace with the Chinese character for ‘love’ as the pendent, “Neil, it’s beautiful,” she kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he kissed her on the lips this time, “Well mija, lots of members of our familia will be over soon, so we better get dressed and start Christmas dinner.”

Later that afternoon, Melendez’s parents, Josh Lim, and Miguel, Elena, and their kids came over for dinner and Melendez had also picked up Gabi from her group home. Naturally, most of the attention went to Mei-Li (Elena and Josh loved helping her walk around the room, though she couldn’t walk unassisted just yet). They all exchanged gifts with each other and had a big Christmas dinner complete with all of the staples (one thing Melendez had been shocked to find out was that Lim was actually a decent cook when she was motivated to do so). After dinner, they all gathered in the living room to watch a few Christmas movies before everyone headed back to their houses or hotels.

Later that night, Lim went upstairs to give Mei-Li a bath and start getting her ready for bed. Melendez had to work the next day, so he took the opportunity to get his clothes ready for tomorrow. While Melendez was preparing for work, Lim changed Mei-Li back into her Christmas pajamas and settled her into her arms to nurse her. The mother and daughter rocked back and forth before Lim asked, “So what did you think of your first Christmas, Little Lady? Did you like all of the gifts Santa brought you?” of course, the baby was too focused on eating to respond so Lim continued, “You know, Ài, you made this Christmas easier for me. A few years ago, before you were created for me and Daddy, I had a really rough holiday season and sometimes I still have bad memories and bad dreams about it. But this year, you gave me a reason to get out of bed in the morning. I knew I would get to see your pretty smile and your beautiful face. You make every hard day I have worth it,” Mei-Li finished nursing and Lim burped her before she grabbed one of the books they had given her, “What do you say, sweetheart? Should we read a bedtime story?” Melendez came into the nursery to the sound of his wife reading _The Polar Express_. He came into the room and sat down on the floor next to the glider. Lim finished the story and Melendez took Mei-Li into his arms as he sang her _A La Nanita Nana_ to put her to sleep. Melendez put her in her crib, but Melendez and Lim couldn’t help but watch Mei-Li peacefully sleep, “It’s hard to believe we’ll be celebrating her first birthday in a few months,” Lim commented.

Melendez sighed, “I know. This year seems to be flying by.”

Lim smiled and grabbed her husband’s hand, leading him to their room, “There is one good thing that happened this year besides having Mei-Li,” she said. She kissed him and said, “We also officially became husband and wife.”

Melendez groaned, “Most definitely.”

“I was thinking for your last Christmas present, I could try to recreate our wedding night,” Lim gave him a mischievous grin. 

Melendez leaned his forehead against Lim’s and said, “You’re the boss, Dr. Melendez.”

“Neil,” Lim warned jokingly.

Melendez rolled his eyes, but corrected himself, “Fine, Dr. Lim-Melendez,” he smiled and immediately kissed her before she could say anything else.


	2. Disneyland Part One

Seven year old Mei-Li came running into her parents’ room at 5 AM. It was the day the Lim-Melendez family would be leaving for a week in southern California, so needless to say, she and her brother, Carlos, were excited. She quietly opened the door and crawled into bed with Lim and Melendez before she started playing with her mother’s hair, “Mommy?”

Lim startled awake, but calmed down once she realized it was her daughter’s voice, “Honey, what are you doing up? We’re not leaving for another two hours.”

“I can’t sleep. I’m too excited,” said Mei-Li.

“Come here, Ài,” Lim snuggled next to Mei-Li and kissed her temple, “Try to get some more sleep.”

“But I can’t sleep anymore,” said Mei-Li.

“Well, at least be quiet, then,” said Lim.

“But Mommy…”

“Not buts, Mei-Li,” Lim said in a warning tone.

“Fine.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Thankfully for Mei-Li’s patience, it wasn’t long before everyone was up and getting ready to leave for Anaheim. Melendez packed the Subaru while Lim made sure the kids were ready to go, “Mommy, we’re going to ride the Buzz Lightyear ride, right?” asked Carlos.

“It’s on our list, mì táng,” said Lim.

“And we’ll get to meet Mulan and Cinderella and Elena and Elsa and Belle and…”

“We’ll try to meet as many princesses as we can, Ài,” Lim comforted, “But no promises.”

Melendez came back into the house and smiled, “Well, the car is all packed, Abuelo and Abuela are going to watch Mulan for the week, and everything is all set. So how about we go to Disneyland?”

“Yeah!” Mei-Li and Carlos cheered and ran outside.

“Wait by the SUV and Mommy and I will help buckle you in,” said Melendez. He turned to Lim and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Well, two kids under ten, a week in the Happiest Place on Earth? Are you ready, Dr. Lim-Melendez?”

Lim smiled and kissed him, “I’m always ready for any challenge with you by my side.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************* 

After a quick stop at Chick-fil-A for breakfast, the family was on the road to Anaheim. Mei-Li and Carlos were content watching _Frozen_ , _Moana_ , and _Cars_ on the DVD player while Lim and Melendez alternated with the driving. About 3/4 of the way through the ride, Mei-Li was starting to get restless, so she asked, “Mommy, Daddy, are we there yet?”

“Not yet, Ài,” answered Lim.

“How much longer?” asked Mei-Li.

“About two hours, mija,” answered Melendez.

Mei-Li huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. Melendez couldn’t help but glance in the rearview mirror and laugh. Sometimes Mei-Li was too much like her mother for her own good. Lim glanced into the back seat and noticed Carlos had fallen asleep, so she asked, “Did you want me to put on another movie, sweetheart?”

“Can I watch _Mulan_?” asked Mei-Li.

Lim chuckled to herself; she should’ve known that movie would’ve been Mei-Li’s request, “Of course sweetheart.”

Finally, the family arrived at Disneyland. At this point, the movie was over and Carlos was awake, so Melendez took the opportunity to point out the Welcome to Disneyland sign to them, “Looks guys, we’re here!”

“Finally!” Mei-Li exclaimed, “We’ve been in the car FOREVER!” 

Melendez couldn’t help but chuckle, “You know she gets her patience, or more accurately her lack of patience, from you,” he whispered.

“Ass,” Lim whispered under her breath so the kids wouldn’t hear her. They arrived at the Disneyland Hotel and checked in before going to their room, which was nice and spacious for all four of them. Naturally, the first thing Carlos and Mei-Li did was run into the room and then jump on the bed, “Hey, no jumping on the bed!” ordered Lim. They both promptly sat down, but giggled mischievously.

Melendez smiled and came over to his family. He clapped his hands together and asked, “Alright, since we have a few hours before we have our dinner reservations, who wants to go swimming?”

“Me!” both kids raised their hands excitedly.

“Anyone else?” he looked over at Lim, “Are you in, Mommy?”

“Please Mommy!” begged Carlos.

“Alright, alright. Daddy and I will help you into your bathing suits and put sunscreen on you,” said Lim.

“Yeah!” they cheered.

************************************************************************************************************************************ 

The family went for a swim in the resort pool before going back to their room to change for dinner at Goofy’s Kitchen. They filled their plates multiple times, but the highlight of the meal for all four of them was meeting Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Chip and Dale, and Pluto. They spent the rest of the evening in Downtown Disney browsing the shops. Of course they had to stop by World of Disney, where Mei-Li got sequined Minnie Mouse ears and Carlos got standard Mickey ears (and Lim couldn’t resist the Maleficent mouse ears). They also stopped by the LEGO Store since both of the kids loved LEGOS. 

It was getting late, so Lim and Melendez took the kids back to the hotel where Lim bathed Mei-Li and then Carlos. While Carlos was taking his bath, Melendez was helping Mei-Li put on her pajamas. Mei-Li was asking fifty questions, “Daddy, we’re going to ride Dumbo together tomorrow, right?”

“If you want to, mija,” he answered.

“And It’s a Small World and the spinning tea cups and all the other rides?” asked Mei-Li.

“Definitely, mija,” Melendez kissed her. Carlos came running out of the bathroom clad in his pajamas, so Lim and Melendez tucked them into their bed, “Try to get some sleep, Kiddos. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Okay, I love you, Daddy,” said Carlos.

“I love you too, mijo,” he kissed Carlos’s cheek.

“Night night, Daddy,” Mei-Li kissed him and Melendez went to change into his pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom, Lim was still cuddling them and uttering terms of endearment in Mandarin to them, so he quietly crawled into the other bed in the room. A few moments later, Lim turned out the light, joined him in bed, and turned on the backlight to her iPad since neither one of them were ready to go to sleep.

“If they’re anything like they were today, they’ll be a handful for the rest of the week,” Melendez chuckled.

Lim smiled and laughed, glancing over at Mei-Li and Carlos embracing their plush Mushu and Buzz Lightyear, respectively, peacefully drifting off to sleep, “I’m looking forward to it though. It seems like just yesterday, they were both babies and now look at how big they’ve gotten.”

She turned off her iPad and put it on the nightstand before snuggling into Melendez’s embrace. Melendez kissed her temple and said, “Every moment with them is worth it though.”


	3. Disneyland Part Two

Lim and Melendez were woken up bright and early the next day, no thanks to their three year old and their seven year old. Everyone got ready and they stopped by The Coffee House for breakfast before making their way over to Disneyland Park, Mei-Li humming _Let It Go_ the entire time. When they arrived at the front gate, Carlos looked up at Melendez and asked, “Daddy, will she be humming the entire day?”

Melendez chuckled and shook his head, “Probably not, mijo. You both will be too excited to hum or sing.”

They entered the gates and Mei-Li’s eyes lit up with excitement when they landed on Sleeping Beauty’s castle, “I wish I lived in a castle like that,” she said wistfully.

“Sweetheart, you have to be a princess to live in a castle,” Lim joked.

“But Daddy calls me Princess a lot,” reminded Mei-Li.

“Yes, he does,” admitted Lim.

“And I dressed up as Mulan for Halloween this past year,” said Mei-Li.

“I know. I remember,” said Lim.

Melendez and Carlos came up beside Lim and Mei-Li and asked, “Alright, where should we head first?”

“Me and Mommy are going to ride Thunder Mountain, right Mommy?” asked Mei-Li.

“Mmhm,” nodded Lim.

“And Mommy also said we could ride Space Mountain and Splash Mountain and…”

“Remember Princess, Carlos isn’t tall enough to ride everything you can,” said Melendez, “And he really wants to ride Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters.”

“We also have to do Star Tours and meet Mickey Mouse at some point,” Lim said to her husband.

“Noted,” said Melendez, “Well, we didn’t drive six hours to stand around all day. Let’s go enjoy Disneyland.”

The family went to Fantasyland first and rode some of the rides there before the lines formed, including It’s a Small World, Peter Pan’s Flight, Dumbo, the carousel, and the spinning teacups. Melendez and Mei-Li went to ride the Matterhorn Bobsleds while Lim waited with Carlos and then they switched off, so Mei-Li got to ride twice. They went through the rest of the park, riding as many rides as they could; Carlos even mustered up the courage to ride Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain and thoroughly enjoyed both of them. Both kids loved Winnie the Pooh, so they made sure to ride The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh before stopping for lunch at Pluto’s Dog House.

“Mommy, are we ever going on the _Star Wars_ and the Buzz Lightyear rides?” asked Carlos.

“We will after lunch, Tiánxīn. Now finish your hot dog,” said Lim gently.

“And we still haven’t met any of the princesses yet,” said Mei-Li.

“We’ll be visiting them after lunch too, mija,” explained Melendez. The family toured Tomorrowland and Galaxy Edge after they finished their meals, and they made sure Carlos got to ride Star Tours and Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters (Melendez and Lim may have both gotten a little too competitive with each other on that ride). They spent the rest of the afternoon at the character greetings in Mickey’s Toontown (where they met the classic characters), Tomorrowland (Carlos got to meet Chewbacca and Darth Vader), Adventureland (where Moana was), Frontierland (where Tiana was), Critter Country (where the Winnie the Pooh characters were), and Fantasyland (where, much to Carlos’s dismay, Mei-Li talked to every Disney princess, including Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, Elena of Avalor, Snow White, Ariel, and Rapunzel). There was one princess that was missing though. 

“Mommy, Mulan wasn’t in the building with all of the princesses,” Mei-Li looked pretty upset.

Lim crouched down and hugged her, “I know Tiānshǐ. We have about another hour and a half left before we go back to the hotel. Hopefully, we see her before then.”

Melendez got an idea and laid a hand on Lim’s shoulder, “Hey Audrey, I’m going to go find a restroom. Are you okay with them?”

Lim nodded, “Yes, they want to ride It’s a Small World again and the line wasn’t long. I can suffer through that song without you.”

“Good,” he squeezed her hand, “I’ll see you when you get off.”

Lim knew Melendez was up to something besides a trip to the bathroom, but she didn’t question his motivations. Unfortunately, she had to endure another two trips on It’s a Small World before he arrived back, “Where have you been?”

“I had to run an errand,” he answered.

“In Disneyland?” asked Lim, raising an eyebrow. Melendez shrugged his shoulders innocently, “Let’s go, we still have a few more rides to hit.”

Just as the family was about to leave to go back to the hotel for dinner, Melendez looked at his watch and said, “Wait, I think we should stop by the Wishing Well before we leave.”

“Why?” asked Lim.

“Just trust me on this one,” he whispered in her ear. Lim just nodded, though she was still a little apprehensive. They all headed towards the Wishing Well, and once she was in view Melendez looked down at his daughter, whose eyes had become as big as the stars, “Who’s that?”

Mei-Li didn’t say anything, but instead let go of Lim’s hand and began running towards Mulan. Lim looked over at Melendez, but his face didn’t give anything away. By the time the other three reached the Wishing Well, Mei-Li was already talking a mile a minute, “I watch your movie all the time. I’ve seen it a million times.”

“Have you now?” Mulan smiled at Mei-Li.

“Yes, and I dressed up as you for Halloween last year,” she said excitedly.

“Do you want me to sign your autograph book?” asked Mulan.

Mei-Li nodded and handed the autograph book to Mulan as tears of joy began to pour down her cheeks, “Thank you.”

Lim looked over at Melendez and she couldn’t help but have tears of her own in her eyes. She had been to Disneyland only two other times in her life: once when she was ten shortly after she had moved to the United States and once with her friends from Stanford; she hadn’t taken a picture with a princess either time. But seeing her daughter so happy made the entire vacation worth it for Lim and it wasn’t even over yet, “Mei-Li, turn around and look at Mommy,” she held up her phone and snapped a few pictures.

“Mommy, can we get one together?” asked Mei-Li.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Lim walked over to them, “For the record, this is my first picture with a Disney princess.”

“Mommy’s like you. She’s tough. She rides a motorcycle!” said Mei-Li excitedly. Melendez took a few pictures of his girls with Mulan and Mei-Li gave Mulan a final hug before they left to go back to the hotel for dinner. Mei-Li and Carlos talked the entire meal.

After dinner, they went back to the park for the fireworks. While Mei-Li and Carlos were mesmerized by the story in the sky, Lim glanced over at Melendez and asked, “So how did you get Mulan to come out?”

Melendez smiled, “I went to the front desk at City Hall and explained that our daughter really wanted to meet Mulan and asked if they could get a cast member to come out. They said they’d try but no guarantees, of course. I didn’t want to tell Mei-Li if she wasn’t there and I would have just had the kids make a wish in the Wishing Well instead.”

Lim took his hand and squeezed it, “Well, today you made a very special princess’s dream come true.”

They both looked at their kids, who were still content, and Melendez looked back over at Lim, “I love you Audrey Lim-Melendez. So much.”

“I love you too,” she smiled and kissed him under the firework-lit sky.


	4. Quinceañera

“Mom, this dress is _really_ pink and puffy,” Mei-Li gawked at herself in her bedroom mirror. 

“I know,” acknowledged Lim, “But this is important to your Dad and his side of the family.” 

“It’s not the quinceañera I’m objected to having; it’s that I have to wear this frilly dress and I usually don’t mind wearing dresses,” said Mei-Li and sat down on her bed. 

Lim smiled, sat down next to her daughter, and kissed her temple, “Oh Tiánxīn, you’ve been looking forward to this since you were five. You always went on and on about the fact that you’d wear the biggest, poofiest pink dress you could find,” Lim chuckled at the memory. 

“Yeah, well, that was ten years ago. I also tried to wear a Cinderella costume to my first day of kindergarten,” Mei-Li chuckled back, “Just that after today, I’ll officially be considered a ‘young woman’,” she used air quotes for emphasis, “What does that even mean? I’m still hoping to pass my biology test next week.” 

Lim smiled and kissed her cheek again, “Just have fun, Tiánxīn. That’s the most important part of today. And I’m sure you’ll make Lydia Murphy’s day by presenting her with your last doll.” 

Mei-Li smiled and nodded, “She tried to have me give it to her early when I babysat her and Steven last week.” Steven James Murphy Jr. and Lydia Peyton Murphy were Shaun and Claire’s three year old twins. Though it had taken Shaun quite a while to recognize his feelings for Claire, the couple had married five years ago and the twins were born two years later. 

“Now Tía Elena, Isabella, and Abuela are here. Let’s go see them,” said Lim. 

Mei-Li nodded and followed her mother downstairs, “I know I’m going to trip in those high heels later today.” 

“Can’t say I’d be any better in them,” comforted Lim. 

When Elena, Maria, and Isabella looked at Mei-Li, they all gained a look of pride, “Look at you, amorcita. Officially a young woman today,” Maria smiled and took Mei-Li’s hands. 

“I remember my quinces fondly,” Elena smiled as well, “Your father was my escort. Poor guy was only thirteen. Nervous as all get out for the waltz and nearly tripped during it.” 

Mei-Li chuckled nervously, “I hope I don’t mess up anything and let’s hope Dad’s dance skills have improved because I’m already going to be tripping in those heels.” 

“You’ll be fine, Mei-Li. I thought I was going to trip too,” said Isabella. 

“I remember,” said Mei-Li. 

Lim looked at the time and said, “Well, your father and Tía Gabi are meeting us over at the church, so we better get going.” 

The women left for the church and met up with the rest of the family. When Melendez laid eyes on his daughter, he couldn’t help but get choked up a little, “My little girl is not so little anymore.” 

“Oh Dad, I’ll always be your little mija,” said Mei-Li. The family started to make their way into church when Mei-Li pulled Lim closer to her, “He’s going to break down during the toast and the father-daughter dance, isn’t he?” 

Lim laughed a little, but nodded, “Probably.” 

After the thanksgiving mass, everyone made their way over to the reception hall for the rest of the festivities. All of the guest arrived and the Court of Honor was introduced, which consisted of Isabella and Manny along with Carlos and some of Mei-Li’s friends from school. Finally the DJ announced, “And now for the quinceañera herself, it is my honor to present to you, Señorita Mei-Li Esmeralda Lim-Melendez,” Mei-Li and her escort and cousin, Eddie, made their way into the main hall to many cheers and applause. To be quite honest, Mei-Li was a little uncomfortable with it, “And now, Mei-Li’s parents, Dr. Neil Melendez and Dr. Audrey Lim-Melendez would like to say a few words.” 

Lim and Melendez made their way to the front of the room and Melendez took the microphone. He choked back a few tears and began his toast, “Mei-Li, mi amorcita, I never thought this day would come; the day you become a young woman in the eyes of the Latino community. It seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the very first time. It seems like just yesterday you were riding around on my shoulders, playing tea party with me, and cheering on the Astros with me. But now, here you are, already fifteen, finishing up your first year of high school. Just know that you will always be my little Princess and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Te amo, Mei-Li.” 

He handed the microphone to his wife and Lim couldn’t help but develop tears of her own, “Wow, I didn’t think giving this toast would make me cry, but I guess it will. Mei-Li, my darling girl, you have been one of the biggest surprises in my life, but also one of the best ones. I was going through a really rough time when you came along, and suddenly, everything in life made sense. Somehow, the universe knew what I needed in my life before I did. I have had the privilege of watching you grow for the past fifteen years and seeing your personality develop. I see so much of your father in you and myself in you. I don’t know if you want to take that as a compliment or an insult,” Lim admitted and everyone laughed, “All I do know is I couldn’t ask for a better daughter. I love you, sweetheart.”

Dinner was served before Mei-Li, Lim and Melendez, and Miguel and Elena (Mei-Li’s Godparents) were called out to the middle of the floor, “At this time, it is now time for Audrey to crown the quinceañera.”

“Well, she’ll try,” Melendez joked, much to everyone including Lim’s amusement. Thankfully with Elena’s help, Lim managed to place the tiara on Mei-Li's head before Miguel and Elena presented Mei-Li with her quinceañera ring. 

“At this time, I would like to invite Dr. Claire Browne-Murphy and Ms. Lydia Murphy to the center,” called the DJ. 

Mei-Li smiled as Melendez handed her the doll. Though she was hesitant, Claire finally got Lydia to follow her out to the middle of the floor. Mei-Li crouched down and handed Lydia the doll, who happily took it from her, “What do you say to Mei-Li?” asked Claire. 

“Thank you, Mei-Li,” said Lydia cutely. 

“You’re welcome, Lydia,” said Mei-Li as she hugged the young girl. 

Claire and Lydia returned to their seats, “Last, but not least, the traditional changing of the shoes.” 

“Here we go,” Mei-Li said nervously as she sat back down again. 

“You’ll be fine, amorcita,” whispered Elena. 

After Melendez changed Mei-Li’s shoes, Lim, Elena, and Miguel returned to their seats as the DJ announced, “Alright ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance.” 

The song _De Niña a Mujer_ began to play as Melendez helped Mei-Li stand. Mei-Li wobbled a little as she walked out onto the dance floor, but overall, she did pretty well. Melendez took her right hand in his left hand and began to sway back and forth with the music, “You’re going to be just like your mother in those things,” he admitted. 

Mei-Li couldn’t help but smile, “This might be my first and last time combined wearing high heels.” 

Melendez tried his hardest not to let the tears fall again, “You know I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry today.” 

“You’ve already broken that promise once. You might as well break it again,” said Mei-Li as she held back tears of her own. 

“I love you, mija,” Melendez smiled. 

“I love you too, Dad.” 

Eddie came out onto the dance floor along with the rest of the court and Melendez put Mei-Li’s hand into Eddie’s and they performed their waltz. The rest of the party involved a lot of eating and dancing, but Mei-Li wouldn’t have had it any other way. Lim and Melendez couldn’t help but gaze at their daughter with pride. 


	5. Surprise

Melendez smiled as his three and a half year old daughter pretended to pour tea into his cup. It was only a few weeks before Christmas and naturally, the Lim-Melendez house looked like the North Pole had hurled inside of it. There was a Christmas tree in the living room, a giant inflatable Santa and light-up reindeer on the front lawn, garland on the banister, wreaths on the front door and in the windows, and a gold star on top of the tree. It was Friday evening and Melendez had been off all day, so he had had a special father-daughter day with Mei-Li. They had braved the crowds of the local shopping mall so Mei-Li could pick out a special gift for Lim (she had chosen a _What I Love about Mom_ journal that Melendez would help her create) before a special lunch at In-n-Out. When they got home, Mei-Li had insisted on playing tea party. So now, Melendez was wearing a pink feather boa and a matching tiara for his daughter’s sake because somehow he and his motorcycle riding, sports loving, rough and tumble tomboy wife had created the most girly girl daughter together. Mei-Li Lim-Melendez loved playing dress-up and tea party, wore the pinkest, frilliest dresses for fun, and Lim swore she was born knowing the names of every Disney princess in existence. It didn’t matter much though. Lim would happily wear a tiara or sing along to _Frozen_ as long as it meant Mei-Li was happy.

Melendez looked at the time and it was getting late: normally Lim was home by 5:30 and it was now approaching 6 PM. Almost as if the universe was reading his mind, he heard the front door open and Lim shout, “Neil, Mei-Li, I’m home!”

Mei-Li happily ran down the stairs and jumped into her mother’s arms, “Mommy!”

“Hi sweetheart,” Lim smiled and kissed her, “How was your day with Daddy?”

“We went to the mall and In-n-Out and we played tea party,” Mei-Li said happily.

“Well, it sounds like you had a good day,” Melendez came down the stairs still wearing the boa and tiara, so Lim pulled out her phone and said, “Hang on a second. Stand still.”

“Why?” asked Melendez.

“Because I want to take a picture of you to use as blackmail at work,” she laughed and snapped a few photos.

“What?” asked Melendez and realized how he was dressed. He shook his head and handed the items to Mei-Li, “Princess, can you go put these away in your dress-up box?”

“Okay,” Mei-Li took them upstairs.

Melendez walked over to Lim and kissed her, “So how was your day?”

“Long and tiring. I would have rather been home with you and Mei-Li,” admitted Lim, “And sorry I’m late but I had to run an errand.”

“No problem,” said Melendez, “Are you still feeling sick?”

Lim tried to hide it, but nodded, “A little. But as long as I take it easy at dinner, I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Melendez squeezed her shoulders.

“Well, I have to do a few things upstairs before dinner so I trust you can handle baking chicken and roasting potatoes?” ventured Lim.

“Of course, I was just getting ready to put them in the oven,” answered Melendez.

“Alright,” Lim kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I know,” said Melendez. Lim smiled and shook her head as she walked upstairs, though she knew that was Melendez being Melendez in saying ‘I love you too’.

********************************************************************************************************************************************* 

After dinner. Lim gave Mei-Li her bath and helped her change into her pajamas before tucking her into bed. Melendez came into the room shortly thereafter and Mei-Li asked, “Daddy, can you read me a bed time story?”

“Of course, mija,” smiled Melendez and sat down on the bed next to her.

“I’ll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Wǒ ài nǐ,” Lim kissed her.

“I love you,” Mei-Li said back.

Lim left the room and Mei-Li handed Melendez _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. Melendez read it and put the book on her nightstand. He kissed Mei-Li’s cheek and said, “Buenas noches, mija,” Melendez turned out the light and quietly shut the door behind him. When he arrived at the master bedroom, Lim was already dressed for bed and reading _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ for the umpteenth time, “You would always read those books in the break room when we were residents. Fifteen years later and nothing’s changed,” Melendez joked.

Lim laughed and put the bookmarker in to mark her place. She laid the book on her nightstand and her face suddenly gained a look of apprehension, “Well…some things have changed.”

“True,” admitted Melendez, “We no longer hate each other.”

“We’re Associate Chiefs of Surgery,” said Lim.

“We’re married,” listed Melendez, “And we have a beautiful daughter.”

Lim sat up and scooted next to him, “Yes, a little girl who is loving and kind and sweet…all good qualities for a big sister,” Lim stated casually.

“Yeah, she would be,” Melendez agreed.

Lim laughed quietly to herself and scooted closer to him. Since Melendez hadn’t gotten the hint the first time, she wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his temple, “But seriously, do you ever see us with two children? Think about how much fun the four of us would have.”

Melendez shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess if it happened, I would be surprised, but thrilled at the same time,” Melendez glanced over at his wife, who had a small smile on her lips, “Wait a minute?”

Lim handed him an object in her hand. He was familiar with it; she had handed one to him once before in their lives. He looked down and saw the test clearly said ‘Pregnant’, “Merry early Christmas, Neil.”

“Oh Audrey,” he embraced her lovingly and kissed her passionately, “So your nausea for the past few days wasn’t because of a mild case of the stomach flu, it was…?” Lim nodded with a few tears in her eyes, “How did this happen?”

“Neil, if you don’t know how this happened, then our marriage is in trouble,” Lim said in amusement.

“Hey I just told you I’d be shocked and thrilled all at the same time,” said Melendez. He got off the bed and knelt down on the floor so he was at the same height as Lim’s abdomen, gently laying his hands on it, “Listen in there. Whether you’re a boy or a girl, you have the best Mommy in the world. And your big sister is a great kid. But we are a little biased.”

Lim rubbed one hand through Melendez’s hair and laid her other hand on her stomach, “And you also have the world’s greatest Daddy. Don’t tell him I said that though or else his giant ego will grow even more."

“Well, lucky for you, Daddy’s going to pretend like Mommy didn’t say that because he’s so happy right now.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

When Lim hit the twelve week mark and the risk of miscarriage reduced drastically, the couple decided to tell Mei-Li. Lim also had enough of a baby bump where Mei-Li could visibly see it (though Lim had started showing at ten weeks since this was her second baby). They hadn’t told anyone else at the hospital either, though both Lim and Melendez wouldn’t be surprised if Shaun had figured it out since Lim had had to steer clear of coffee and a few other food items (no thanks to the morning sickness).

Melendez and Lim showed the episode of _Arthur_ where baby Kate was born in order to reveal the news to her. Once the show was over, Melendez turned off the TV and they sat Mei-Li down in between them, “Mija, we have to tell you something.”

“What?” asked Mei-Li curiously.

Lim took a deep breath and began, “Well, honey. You know we just saw where Arthur and D.W. Read got a new baby sister,” Lim started and Mei-Li nodded. Lim looked at Melendez and then back down at Mei-Li, “Well, just like Arthur and D.W.’s Mommy, I have a baby growing in my tummy. He or she will be here sometime this summer.”

Mei-Li’s eyes widened and she was silent for several moments before she asked, “So does that mean I get to be a big sister like D.W.?”

“That’s exactly what it means, mija,” said Melendez.

Lim stood and pulled her top a little tighter across her midsection, “You see that little bump in my tummy? That’s where the baby is growing.”

“Wow,” Mei-Li looked at it mesmerized, “How did the baby get in there?”

Melendez’s eyes widened in horror, but Lim smiled and said, “Daddy put the baby in there because we love each other so much.”

“Oh,” Mei-Li responded.

Lim rubbed her daughter’s head and asked, “Do you have any other questions, sweetheart?”

Mei-Li wrinkled her nose and asked, “I don’t have to change any dirty diapers once you have the baby, right?”

Lim laughed, “No.”

“Good,” Mei-Li affirmed.

Melendez took a deep breath and said, “Also, mija, with a new baby in the family, that means we have to move into a bigger house here in San Jose. Which means you’ll get a new room that we’ll need help decorating and the baby will have a nursery that we need help decorating.”

Mei-Li smiled excitedly, “Can my room be hot purple and pink?” she asked.

“If that’s what you want,” said Lim.

“Can the baby’s room be hot purple and pink?” asked Mei-Li.

Melendez answered, “If the baby’s a girl,” just as Lim firmly answered, “No.”

“We’ll talk more about the baby’s room when we know whether it’s a boy or a girl,” said Melendez.

“Also honey, in a few days, I have to go to a special doctor where she’ll take special pictures of the baby in my belly and we’ll get to listen to the heartbeat. I don’t suppose you want to join us,” Lim smiled casually.

“Yes!” Mei-Li nodded excitedly, “I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy.”

“We love you too, Princess,” Melendez and Lim hugged her.

“Can we watch _The Lion King_ now?” asked Mei-Li.

“We can’t think of anything better,” said Lim. 


	6. Ultrasound

“Mommy, Daddy, do doctors ALWAYS take a long time to do things?” asked an impatient Mei-Li.

Melendez looked over at his daughter and patted her head, “Sometimes we do, mija. It depends on a number of things.”

“Well, Mommy will have had the baby by the time we see the doctor,” Mei-Li crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I should have brought my tablet to keep her occupied, but I was too sidetracked with other things,” admitted Lim.

“Hey,” Melendez grabbed Lim’s hand, “It’s okay. I know you’re nervous.”

Lim looked at their entwined hands and took a deep breath, “What if they do the sonogram and tell us something is wrong, Neil? Mei-Li is so excited and it would be horrible for her. I mean, we were already past our fertility prime when she was born and now we’re both in our forties and…”

“Audrey,” Melendez interrupted her, “Little Limlendez is just fine. I can just feel it.”

“Audrey Lim-Melendez,” the receptionist called.

Mei-Li excitedly hopped down from her chair and grabbed her stuffed Mushu, “FINALLY!”

Melendez and Lim laughed to each other and Melendez grabbed Mei-Li’s jean jacket with the Disney princesses on the back of it before following the nurse. Lim sat down on the exam table and Melendez sat Mei-Li in his lap, “Alright, mija, this is it. We get to see your baby brother or sister today.”

The nurse took Lim’s vitals and Dr. Garcia came into the room a few moments later, “Audrey, Neil, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“You too, Dr. Garcia,” nodded Lim.

Melendez stood and walked Mei-Li over to Dr. Garcia, “Mei-Li, can you say ‘hi’ to Dr. Garcia?”

Dr. Garcia crouched down in front of Mei-Li and said, “Hi Mei-Li. I’m Dr. Garcia and I’m a special doctor who does check-ups on mommies who have babies in their tummies. I was your Mommy’s doctor when you were growing in her tummy.”

“You were?” asked Mei-Li.

Dr. Garcia nodded, “You know you’re kind of famous here at St. Bonaventure?”

“There are lots of people I don’t know who know my name,” said Mei-Li.

“Well, I’m going to take a few pictures of the baby growing in your Mommy’s tummy. Is that alright?” Mei-Li nodded, “Good,” Dr. Garcia turned her attention towards Lim, “Did you drink a pint of water an hour before your appointment?”

Lim nodded, “Yes and I can guarantee my first stop after this ultrasound will be the restroom.”

“I know, but it helps us get better pictures,” sympathized Dr. Garcia, “Now if you could just lean back for me and we’ll get started,” Lim leaned back on the table, lifted her shirt, and shimmied her pants down lower. Dr. Garcia fired up the ultrasound sound machine and lifted the tube of gel, “Now I’m going to put this gel on Mommy’s tummy and then put this special wand on it and the picture of the baby will be on that screen,” Dr. Garcia explained as she did so.

Soon, a fuzzy black and white image appeared on the screen, though it was unidentifiable to a three year old, “Where’s the baby?” asked Mei-Li, “I don’t see it!”

The adults in the room chuckled and Dr. Garcia pointed to a small circle on the screen, “You see this small spot right there?” Mei-Li nodded, “That’s your baby brother or sister growing inside Mommy’s tummy.”

Mei-Li’s eyes widened and she smiled, “It looks like a Simba,” Melendez and Lim couldn’t help but laugh, but the expectant parents had become overrun with emotion. These types of moments would never get old. A few tears formed in Lim’s eyes and Mei-Li said, “Don’t cry, Mommy!”

Lim took her daughter’s hand and said, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Sometimes people cry because they’re happy and I’m crying because I’m happy.”

“Oh,” said Mei-Li, “Are you happy too, Daddy?”

“Very happy, Princess,” acknowledged Melendez.

Dr. Garcia tapped a few keys as she took the measurements, “Well the fetus is nice and healthy. Everything is developing and growing as it should. By the size of the fetus and by the start of your last menstrual period, I’d put you at about twelve weeks and five days. And that would put your due date at around…” Dr. Garcia did the math, “August 26, 2024. So it looks like you’ll become a big sister this summer,” Dr. Garcia said to Mei-Li.

“Can’t you make it grow faster?” Mei-Li asked Lim.

Lim laughed and shook her head, “No honey. It takes a while for babies to grow big and strong. You’ll get to see my tummy grow though as the baby grows, so you’ll know it’s getting bigger.”

“Oh, okay,” sighed Mei-Li.

Melendez kissed Mei-Li’s temple and said, “But we have a lot to do before the baby gets here, mija.”

“Like what?” asked Mei-Li.

“Well, we have to give it a name and make a special room for the baby. We have to buy stuff the baby will use since we don’t have any more since you aren’t a baby anymore,” explained Lim.

“I’m a big girl!” Mei-Li said happily.

Melendez chuckled, “That’s right.”

Dr. Garcia pushed down the transducer a little more and asked, “Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?”

“We can hear the heartbeat?” Mei-Li asked mesmerized.

“Mmhm. As soon as I push this button,” said Dr. Garcia. A steady heartbeat soon filled the silence of the room. Lim let out a sigh of relief upon hearing it and laughed to herself a little, “Well everything looks and sounds good, Audrey. Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?”

“Yes, I got a prescription from Dr. Bradley when she confirmed the pregnancy,” answered Lim.

“Alright,” Dr. Garcia printed a few copies of the sonogram and handed them to Lim and Melendez.

“What’s that?” asked Mei-Li.

“It’s a picture of the baby in Mommy’s tummy,” answered Melendez.

“Can I have one too?” asked Mei-Li.

“Of course you can,” Dr. Garcia printed a third copy and handed it to Mei-Li, “I’ll see you back at sixteen weeks,” she patted Lim’s knee and said, “If you feel something is wrong physically or mentally, don’t hesitate to seek help.”

Lim nodded softly, “I know.”

“Well, Ms. Mei-Li, do you think Mommy was a good patient today?” asked Dr. Garcia.

Mei-Li nodded, “Does she get a sticker or a lollipop?”

Lim looked at Melendez and said, “No, but a chicken sandwich, waffle fries, and chocolate milkshake from Chick-fil-A sounds good right now,” Lim smirked at him.

“Alright, lunch at Chick-fil-A it is,” Melendez sighed.

“Or maybe two crunchy taco supremes and some chips and salsa from Taco Bell,” said Lim.

“That sounds good,” said Mei-Li as she held Melendez’s hand and followed her parents down the hall.

“Come on guys, that stuff is garbage compared to what my Mom and Elena make,” pleaded Melendez.

“Oh come on, Neil. You wouldn’t really deny a pregnant woman her cravings, would you?” Lim asked sweetly.

“What’s a craving?” asked Mei-Li.

“Well, you know when you really want some strawberry ice cream?” asked Lim and Mei-Li nodded, “That’s a craving.”

“Trust me, mija. Mommy will have a lot of them before the baby gets here,” sighed Melendez.

**************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The family spent the rest of the afternoon at the park before they went home for dinner. Lim gave Mei-Li her bath and helped her change into her PJs before tucking her into bed, “Mommy?”

“What, Mei-Li?” asked Lim.

“How do you get the baby out of your tummy? Will it come out through your belly button?” asked Mei-Li curiously.

Lim laughed and shook her head, “No sweetheart. When the baby is ready to come, he or she will let me know that Daddy and I need to go the hospital and Dr. Garcia will help me get the baby out through a special opening I have.”

“Oh,” said Mei-Li.

“Do you have any other question for me, Little Lady?” asked Lim. Mei-Li shook her head, “Good,” Lim gave Mei-Li her Mushu, snuggled her under the covers, and kissed her temple, “Wǒ ài nǐ, Tiánxīn.”

“Wǒ ài nǐ, Māmā,” answered Mei-Li. Lim was just about to leave when Mei-Li ushered her back over to the bed. She kissed her hand and laid it on Lim’s abdomen, “Goodnight, Simba.”


	7. Birthday Reveal

Melendez and Lim lovingly observed their daughter running around the front yard with her friends from preschool. It was Mei-Li’s fourth birthday party and the young girl had wanted a Disney princess party, so a handful of four and five year old girls were running around the front yard dressed in Mei-Li’s plethora of princess costumes while their parents supervised them, “I never thought I’d see the day where you would fully embraced the idea of anything related to the Disney princesses,” Laura chuckled as she watched Everly, dressed in an Elsa costume, chase after Mei-Li, who was wearing her favorite Mulan outfit.

“I tried, I tried,” joked Lim, “But ever since she could walk, Mei-Li was somehow attracted to the aisle of princess toys at Target and can name more Disney princesses at four than I can at nearly 42. At least her favorite princess is a bad ass."

“Who knows? You may be dealing with two little princesses before you know it,” said Laura.

Lim looked down and rubbed her baby bump, “Well, we find out today,” she laughed nervously. 

“Hey, I said Mei-Li was a girl and I think this one is a boy, so we know father’s intuition works best,” said Melendez, coming up beside Lim and Laura. He wrapped his arm around Lim and kissed her. 

“Yes, and we all know that the almighty Dr. Melendez is always right,” Lim said sarcastically and smirked at him. 

He smirked back and said, “Well, I’m sure our little princess wants to eat cake and open presents, so let me gather all of the little rascals.” 

Once Melendez had gathered Mei-Li and her friends, everyone went into the kitchen where Mei-Li’s _Frozen_ themed birthday cake was. The cake had white and blue icing with pictures of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven on it; it also ready ‘Happy Birthday Mei-Li’. Everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Mei-Li and she blew out the candles on her cake before Lim cut it up and distributed slices, “Now it’ll be another hour of seven girls on a sugar rush,” Lim whispered to Melendez. The girls ran around outside some more before they all came back inside for Mei-Li to open her presents, which mostly consisted of Barbie Dolls, some pretend dress-up items, a few DVDs, and Laura and Everly had gotten Mei-Li a baby doll so she could ‘help Mommy’ when the baby came. 

Shaun was the next person to give Mei-Li his present; he was the only doctor from St. Bonaventure in attendance. Shaun and Mei-Li had always had a special connection since he had delivered her; in fact, Mei-Li was about the only child he genuinely enjoyed being around even though he rarely outwardly showed it. Mei-Li ripped off the wrapping paper and found some sticker books that featured the Disney princesses, to which she squealed with excitement, “What do you say to Dr. Shaun?” urged Lim. 

“Thank you, Dr. Shaun,” Mei-Li looked up at him. 

“You’re welcome,” said Shaun politely, though he was too busy focused on what was left of his cake.

Lim and Melendez sat down on each side of their daughter and Melendez said, “Alright mija, before we go outside to see if you’re getting a baby brother or sister, we have one more present to give you. What is one of your favorite Disney movies?” 

“ _Mulan_ ,” answered Mei-Li. 

“After _Mulan_ ,” said Lim. 

“ _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” said Mei-Li.

“After that one, Princess,” said Melendez, “It involves two sisters and a talking snowman.”

“Oh, _Frozen_!” said Mei-Li excitedly. 

Melendez sat Mei-Li in his lap while Lim pulled out an envelope, “Well, sweetheart, since we soon will have another little one in the house and you soon will have a baby brother or sister, Daddy and I are going to take you on a special trip to San Francisco next month and while we’re there…” Lim pulled out the tickets, “We get to go see the Broadway version of _Frozen_!”

Mei-Li squealed with excitement and Lim covered her ears. The one thing she did not enjoy about having a daughter was that Mei-Li’s squeal of excitement could sometimes make her ears ring, “Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!” 

“You’re welcome mija,” Melendez kissed her, “Now let’s go outside so we can go do the gender reveal.”

Mei-Li hopped off of Melendez’s lap and said, “I hope it’s a girl. I want a little sister like Elsa.” 

Melendez and Lim glanced at each other in nervous anticipation. They didn’t know the gender either; only the person who had created the exploding baseball did. But Mei-Li had been hoping for a while now for a little sister. They hoped she wouldn’t be too disappointed if it was a boy. Once everyone was outside, Mei-Li picked up the baseball bat and Melendez crouched down behind Mei-Li, “Alright mija, you know the powder could be blue, right?” 

“Yeah, I know,” said Mei-Li, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice at the thought. 

“Alright, Mei-Li, here it comes,” Lim gently threw the ball at her husband and daughter, Melendez helping her bust it open. Blue powder exploded out of it and everyone cheered excitedly. 

Mei-Li looked at the blue powder and her lips were quivering. She looked up at Melendez and asked, “Daddy, does that mean it’s a boy?” 

Melendez sighed and nodded, “Yes mija, you’re getting a baby brother.” 

“But I have a brother and I really like having a brother,” Lim said, trying to cheer her up. Mei-Li didn’t say anything, but instead turned around and ran into the house sobbing. 

Lim held back a few tears and Melendez wrapped his arms around her, “Hey, it’s okay.” 

“I tried to talk her out of only wanting a sister and the benefits of both, but she wanted a little sister so badly. I feel like we’ve let her down so much,” admitted Lim. 

“I know,” said Melendez rubbing her back.

Shaun looked over at Lim and Melendez and asked, “Dr. Lim, Dr. Melendez, can I talk to Mei-Li?” 

The couple glanced at each other and Melendez said, “Of course, Dr. Murphy.” 

Shaun went inside the house where Mei-Li was on the living room sofa, crying. Shaun quietly sat down next to her and didn’t say anything at first, but he finally said, “I had a younger brother.” 

Mei-Li looked up at Shaun, tears running down her cheeks, “Did you like having a brother?” 

Shaun looked straight ahead and nodded, “Yes. My brother, Steve, protected me before he went to Heaven.” 

“But a brother can’t play tea party and dress up with me,” said Mei-Li. 

“He could. But he probably won’t,” admitted Shaun, “But having a little brother can be fun. You like to play baseball,” said Shaun. 

“Mommy, Daddy, and I go to a Giants game at least once a year!” said Mei-Li excitedly. 

“And you like to ride a bike,” said Shaun. 

“One day, I’m going to get a motorcycle just like Mommy’s, only I want one that’s pink and has rainbow tassels. Oh, and I want my helmet to be pink and sparkle!” Mei-Li said excitedly. 

“There are a lot of things you can do with a little brother. You can teach him everything you know. And he’ll be there to protect you when he’s big enough,” said Shaun. 

“Really?” asked Mei-Li. 

“You’ll be a good big sister,” said Shaun, “Just like you’re a good friend to me.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Shaun!” Mei-Li hugged him tightly. 

Shaun squirmed a little in Mei-Li’s embrace, but finally wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her back, “Please let go of me,” he said. 

“Sorry,” Mei-Li apologized. She ran back outside and hugged Lim, “It’s okay if I have a little brother, Mommy.” 

“Good, because we can’t change the fact that you’re getting a little brother,” said Lim, “I love you,” she kissed her. 

“I love you too,” said Mei-Li before running off with Everly. 

“Dr. Lim, are you really going to get Mei-Li a pink motorcycle with rainbow tassels?” asked Shaun. 

“No,” Lim answered quickly, “She’s never getting on a motorcycle.” 

“That’s funny, because I distinctly remember when Mei-Li was about eighteen months old, you broke down in tears of joy the first time she tapped the Ducati. And then you scooped her into your arms and kissed her and told me she was going to be a Ducati girl just like Mommy!” Melendez mocked in Lim’s tone. 

Lim smacked Melendez’s chest lightly and muttered, “Asshat.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Later that night, after the party was over, Lim gave Mei-Li her bath and got her ready for bed. As Lim was tucking Mei-Li in, Mei-Li asked, “Mommy?” 

“Yes honey?” asked Lim. 

“What is it like to have a brother?” asked Mei-Li.

“Well, Uncle Josh is older than me, but I really like having a brother. We both liked to play baseball and climb trees and hike; a lot of the stuff Daddy and I do with you. And he might not like the princesses as much as you do, but he could dress-up as the prince or the Disney sidekicks with you. You can also share your cars and your Thomas trains with him,” explained Lim.

“I didn’t know that, but he can help me set up the train tracks!” said Mei-Li excitedly. 

“That’s right. But it will be awhile before he’s aware enough to help you,” Lim kissed her, “Wǎn'ān, sweetheart. I love you.” 

“I love you, Mommy. I love you, Simba,” Mei-Li answered back, “I can’t wait to meet you, little brother.” 


	8. Frozen

“Mommy, can I wear my Elsa costume to see _Frozen_?” asked Mei-Li hopefully.

“No,” said Lim firmly.

Mei-Li’s face fell, “Why not?”

“Mija, you have plenty of nice dresses to wear to the theater. Why would you want to wear a costume dress?” asked Melendez.

Mei-Li turned around to face her father, “Because we’re going to see _Frozen_! Duh!” she said emphatically, waving her hands around for emphasis. Melendez couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself. It was moments like these that he could easily see Audrey in Mei-Li.

“Mei-Li Esmeralda Lim-Melendez,” Lim scolded in a warning tone.

Mei-Li huffed, “Fine,” she turned to face her closet again, “Daddy, which dress makes me look the prettiest?”

“They all make you look pretty, Princess,” Melendez said.

Lim sat down on Mei-Li’s bed as she watched her husband interact with their daughter. She knew Melendez was used to taking care of girls since he had been helping Gabi for most of her life. But in regards to Mei-Li, it was sometimes a whole different ballpark. While Lim could easily be ready for anything in a half-hour or less (all she usually wore included dress pants, a blouse, occasionally a blazer, some mascara, and lipstick), Mei-Li was very indecisive when it came to what to wear. Thankfully, Melendez was a bit more patient with Mei-Li’s ever changing choices, “Which one do you want? The purple dress or the red dress? I think you’d look good in the red dress,” he said.

“I don’t know. Mommy, what does Simba think?” Mei-Li turned to Lim. Simba was the nickname Mei-Li had given her unborn brother, though she knew that they had decided on the name Carlos.

Lim laid a hand on her twenty-one week swell and said, “I think Simba likes the red dress too.”

Mei-Li glanced between the two dresses and said, “Hmm. I want the purple one!” Also much like Lim, Mei-Li often did the opposite of what she was told, which sometimes led to her getting into trouble.

“Alright, purple dress it is!” Melendez hung the other one back in the closet and handed the purple dress to Lim, “I’m going to go get ready.”

Lim nodded and he kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Lim helped Mei-Li into her dress and they both sat down on the bed so Lim could fix Mei-Li’s hair, “Thank goodness for Auntie Laura and YouTube videos with tutorials on how to style hair in ways besides a surgical bun,” Lim chuckled to herself. 

“Mommy?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Do you think Simba will like the show?” asked Mei-Li.

“I think he will. I bet you he’ll really like Olaf,” Lim smiled. Once Lim was finished, Mei-Li jumped off the bed and spun around while Lim gained a look of pride, “Look at you, Tiānshǐ. You’re growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday, you were growing in my tummy. Can you believe you’ll be a big sister before you know it?”

Mei-Li shook her head, “Nope. You can’t have the baby any faster?”

Lim laughed, but shook her head, “Believe me, honey, that is exactly the question I’ll be asking every day a few months from now.”

Melendez entered the room, but stopped because he didn’t want interrupt Lim and Mei-Li’s mother-daughter moment. His entire world, the only two (soon-to-be three) people he needed in life, Lim and Mei-Li exchanging terms of endearment in Mandarin to each other. Soon, Melendez walked into the room and scooped Mei-Li into his arms, “Alright Princess, vamonos.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

When the family arrived at the theater in San Francisco, Mei-Li was mesmerized by her surroundings while Lim was overtaken with nostalgia, “Oh Neil, remember when you took me here to see _Wicked_ for our first anniversary?”

“Of course I remember because you gave me a very nice thank you that night if my memory serves me correctly,” said Melendez.

Lim playfully smirked at him before taking Mei-Li over to the souvenir stand. Since it was her birthday present, Lim let Mei-Li get a program, a t-shirt, and a plush Olaf. Mei-Li looked up at Lim and asked, “Should we get Simba an Olaf too?”

“No,” said Lim.

“Why not?” Mei-Li’s face fell.

“Because we can get one on Amazon for him and it’ll be a lot cheaper,” said Lim. During the performance, Mei-Li sang along to every song while Lim held Melendez’s hand the entire time, both of them chuckling at how much fun Mei-Li was having. Naturally, Mei-Li talked about everything she loved about it the entire ride home.

Just as Lim was about to tuck Mei-Li into bed, she felt something that made her stop suddenly, “What’s wrong, Mommy?” asked Mei-Li.

When it happened again, Lim sat down on the bed and said, “Give me your hand, honey,” Mei-Li did so and Lim laid it on her upper abdomen, “Do you feel that thump against your hand?” asked Lim and Mei-Li nodded, “That’s Simba kicking me inside my belly.”

Mei-Li’s eyes widened and she asked, “Can you feel him too, Mommy?”

Lim nodded, “I feel him more often than you do,” she clarified. Lim kissed Mei-Li, “Now get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you,” Mei-Li cuddled her new Olaf along with her Mushu.

When Lim got to the master bedroom, Melendez was still in the bathroom, so she changed into her pajamas and turned out the lights. Once she felt the bed move, she rolled over and snuggled closer to Melendez, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and buried his nose in her dark locks, “I think today’s trip was successful if I do say so myself.”

Lim laughed and nodded, “It was,” she stayed silent before she said, “Mei-Li got to feel her brother kick.”

“Really?” asked Melendez as his hand drifted down towards her abdomen, though he couldn’t feel much.

“He’s calmed down some. I’ll let you know when I feel him moving again,” said Lim, “Can you believe we’ll have two kids soon?”

Melendez sighed and said, “No. I mean, I know we will soon, but every time I think I’ve come to terms with it, suddenly out of the blue, it just hit me: we’re going to have two kids!”

Lim smiled and kissed him, “Well I’m glad I’m not the only one scared to death,” they deepened the kiss and Melendez started sucking on Lim’s neck when Lim stopped him, “Neil, our daughter is right next door.”

“So? We can be quiet,” he continued the sucking.

“You know I can’t be quiet if you’re doing things correctly,” she laughed and pushed him off, “Tell you what? We’re both off on Tuesday and Mei-Li will be at preschool in the morning. After I come home from dropping her off, you and I…” she trailed off and ran her finger along his collar bone and over his buck tattoo.

“Mm. Sounds wonderful, Dr. Lim-Melendez,” he groaned.

“It’ll be just what the doctor ordered,” she joked and kissed him again, “Good night, Neil.”

“Good night, Audrey,” said Melendez.

Melendez soon felt his wife moving his hand that was currently resting on her hip over to her lower abdomen. He waited a few moments before he felt a gentle kick, “Did you feel that?” she asked. Melendez didn’t answer because he was too mesmerized. He fondly remembered the first time he had felt Mei-Li kick and this time was no different.


	9. Carlos

“Abuela, how much longer until Mommy has the baby?” questioned Mei-Li for the fifth time in an hour.

Maria looked over at her granddaughter and rubbed her hair, “I don’t know amorcita. Sometimes, it can take a while for a baby to come out of its Mommy’s tummy.” For Maria, Gabi had come quickly, within twelve hours, but with Neil? Twenty-three hours of hard labor.

“But you said Mommy would have probably had the baby by the time I woke up?” said Mei-Li.

“Well, Daddy says your brother is taking his time coming out,” informed Maria, “Now eat your pancakes, amorcita.”

“Fine,” Mei-Li sighed.

“How is Audrey progressing?” Mateo asked Maria.

“The last time Neil called about a half-hour ago, she was dilated six centimeters,” Maria told her husband.

“Well it’s taking forever because Mommy said at dinner last night she could feel the baby coming and then woke me up in the middle of the night because she had to go to the hospital with Daddy and the baby’s still not here yet!” said Mei-Li.

“Tell you what, amorcita? How about we play some games together while we pass the time and as soon as Daddy calls and says Mommy has had the baby, we can drive you over. How does that sound?” asked Mateo.

“Mm. Okay,” said Mei-Li, “Can we play Candyland?”

“Of course,” said Maria.

After three rounds of Candyland, to which Mei-Li managed to win all three games, the phone rang at about 11 AM. Mateo picked up the receiver and answered, “Hello? Neil, how’s everything going? I see. Okay, I’ll tell them. Te amo. Adios,” Mateo put the phone back in its holder and sat down in front of Mei-Li, “Well amorcita, Mommy had the baby. You’re officially a big sister!”

Mei-Li grinned from ear to ear while Maria asked, “How are Audrey and the baby doing?”

“Neil says both Mom and baby are healthy. Carlos was born at 10:12 AM. He’s 8 lbs., 3 oz., and 21 inches long,” said Mateo.

“Can we go see him?” asked Mei-Li hopefully.

“Of course we can, amorcita,” said Maria. The three of them drove over to St. Bonaventure and they stopped by the hospital gift shop where Mei-Li picked out a stuffed tiger to give to the baby. Maria, Mateo, and Mei-Li arrived at the labor and delivery ward and Maria asked the receptionist, “What room is Audrey Lim-Melendez in?”

The receptionist looked up the information, “Dr. Lim-Melendez is in room 507,” she informed.

“Thank you,” Maria nodded.

When they arrived at Lim’s hospital room, Shaun was outside, so Mei-Li ran over to him and hugged him, “Hi Dr. Shaun.”

Shaun squirmed a little in her embrace, but gently patted her head, “Hi Mei-Li,” he finally said.

“We’re going to see my baby brother!” she said excitedly.

Shaun nodded, “Yes, you have a new baby brother. His name is Carlos Samuel Lim-Melendez. He was born at 10:12 AM. He weighs 8 lbs., 3 oz., and he’s 21 inches long. I helped deliver him and your Mommy did a good job. She was very calm and she didn’t need any pain medication,” Shaun reiterated, “Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim-Melendez were spending some quiet time with the baby,” Shaun abruptly turned around and went into Lim’s hospital room. He came out a few moments later, “They want to see you.”

Shaun led the three of them into the room and then silently left. Melendez was in the chair next to Lim’s hospital bed and Lim had a blanketed bundle lying against her chest. She smiled when she saw her daughter and said, “Mei-Li, come here,” Mei-Li hesitantly walked over to where her father was sitting and he stood and took her hand. He led her over to the bed and Lim moved the blanket a little so Mei-Li could see Carlos’s face, “Meet your new baby brother, Carlos.”

“Hi Carlos,” Mei-Li smiled and gently rubbed his head after Melendez put some hand sanitizer on her hands. She handed the tiger to Lim and said, “This is for Simba.”

Lim chuckled and took the stuffed toy, “That’s very thoughtful, sweetheart. The baby got you something as well,” she smiled at her husband.

Melendez also smiled and pulled a gift bag out of Lim’s hospital bag. Of course, it had been the two of them that had found the present together, but they figured it would be more special if Mei-Li believed it was from her baby brother, “This is for you, mija,” said Melendez.

Mei-Li pulled the gift out of the bag. It was a t-shirt with Elsa on it and it read ‘I’m the Big Sister’. She smiled and turned to face her mother and brother again, “I love it. Thank you,” she kissed Carlos’s head.

Carlos began to squirm and root, so Lim guided him to her breast and said, “There you go, little guy.”

“What’s he doing, Mommy?” asked Mei-Li curiously.

“Honey, remember how we talked about the fact that the baby would nurse from my breasts to get the special milk I make for him?” asked Lim and Mei-Li nodded, “Well that’s what he’s doing right now because he’s hungry.”

“Oh okay,” said Mei-Li.

“He’s beautiful, Audrey,” said Maria.

“Thank you, Maria,” said Lim.

“A boy and a girl,” said Mateo proudly.

“Stubborn ones if they’re anything like the two of us,” Melendez joked.

“I’m hungry too,” said Mei-Li out of the blue.

Everyone laughed and Maria said, “We promised to take her to McDonalds after we visited the baby.”

“Well, we’ll let you go then,” said Melendez.

“Does Carlos want McDonalds too?” asked Mei-Li.

Lim chuckled and shook her head, “No sweetheart, he just wants to nurse.”

“It’ll be quite a while before he can eat McNuggets and hamburgers,” Melendez kissed her, “Te amo, mija.”

“Te amo, Daddy,” Mei-Li hugged him.

She went back over to Lim’s bedside and kissed Lim, “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Lim smiled, “Don’t worry; we’ll be home in a few days.”

Mei-Li kissed the top of Carlos’s head and said, “I love you, Simba.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

A few days later, Melendez and Lim brought Carlos home from the hospital. Mei-Li was more than willing to give Carlos a tour of the house before they laid him down for a nap in his _Cars_ themed nursery (Mei-Li had unsuccessfully tried her hardest to convince her parents Carlos deserved a _Mulan_ themed nursery. The compromise had been a _Mulan_ themed bedroom for her and a _Cars_ themed nursery for Carlos). Lim was just about to leave the room, though Mei-Li hung back and watched her brother sleep, “Honey, we need to let him sleep,” whispered Lim.

Mei-Li followed her mother and said, “He sleeps a lot.”

Lim laughed lightly and said, “I know. For the first several months, pretty much all he’ll do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop. But you were the same way when we first brought you home from the hospital,” she led Mei-Li downstairs and asked, “Did you want to watch a movie before I have to feed Carlos?”

Mei-Li thought about it and answered, “ _Brave_.”

Lim was thoroughly shocked Mei-Li hadn’t answered _Mulan_ , so she asked, “ _Brave_? Are you sure?”

Mei-Li nodded and said, “Yes. She’s a tomboy princess like you if you had red hair.”

Lim chuckled at Mei-Li’s observation, “Alright, _Brave_ it is.” Lim put the disc into the Blu-Ray player and snuggled next to her daughter on the couch. She knew it would take some time to adjust to being a family of four, but she loved her husband and kids more than anything in the world. Though she would be lying if she didn’t admit that her Ducati was ranked high on the list of things she loved as well.


	10. Babysitting

“Dr. Lim-Melendez,” Lim answered her ringing cell phone. She listened to the person on the other end and her eyes widened, “What do you mean both you and Everly have the flu? Yes, I know, the flu comes on very abruptly. No, I know you can’t help it. I’ll think of something. Feel better Laura. Bye,” Lim slammed her cell phone down on the cafeteria table and muttered to herself, “Great. Just great.” 

Shaun, Claire, Morgan, and Park were all eating lunch at the next table over so Claire asked, “Is everything alright, Dr. Lim-Melendez?”

“It’s fine, Dr. Browne. My kids aren’t your responsibility,” said Lim.

“Is something wrong with them?” asked Park.

“Not exactly other than the fact that Dr. Melendez and I have a symposium to attend tomorrow night that all Chiefs of Surgery and presidents of San Jose area hospitals are required to appear at and my friend who was supposed to babysit Mei-Li and Carlos tomorrow night has the flu and can’t make it. My parents-in-law are in Mexico visiting family so I’m out of my usual options.”

“I’d volunteer to watch them for you, but I have to work tomorrow,” Claire admitted.

“Mia and Kellan are flying in from Phoenix tomorrow, so I’m unavailable too,” said Park.

“I’m not good at watching children unsupervised plus babies are very noisy,” said Shaun.

Morgan glanced between her fellow surgeons and Lim and said, “I can watch them for you.”

“You?” asked Claire shockingly.

“Why are you so surprised?” asked Morgan curiously.

“You’re rude and self-absorbed. You don’t seem like the type of person who enjoys being around children,” said Shaun bluntly.

“Dr. Murphy,” scolded Lim lightly. Shaun quieted down and went back to his turkey sandwich.

“I did some babysitting in high school. I have to be certified in infant and child CPR for work. I can watch them for a few hours,” said Morgan.

Lim motioned for Morgan to follow her, “Come with me to my office, Dr. Reznick,” Morgan followed Lim to her office and Lim shut the door behind them. Lim leaned against her desk and asked, “Are you positive about this, Morgan? Because the only times you’ve been around my kids was right after they were born, my wedding, and our Christmas party last year. Mei-Li is a handful sometimes and Carlos is colicky.”

“Of course I can handle them. Mei-Li knows who I am right?” asked Morgan. 

“Yes,” Lim nodded, “Fine you can watch them,” Lim wrote down her address on a Post-It note and handed it to Morgan, “Be at my house at quarter of seven and I’ll give you instructions.” 

“Alright,” said Morgan, “By the way, what things does Mei-Li like?” 

“The Disney princesses,” answered Lim. 

“Okay and?” ventured Morgan. 

“Dressing up as the Disney princesses,” responded Lim, “She also likes playing tea party and coloring pictures of the Disney princesses,” Lim exited the room. 

Morgan smiled and followed her, “Are you sure this is your kid?” she asked in amusement. 

“Twenty hours of hard labor and I’m still not 100% sure,” Lim joked, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Reznick.” 

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

Friday evening, Morgan arrived at the Lim-Melendez house and knocked on the front door. Melendez answered a few moments later, “Dr. Reznick,” he greeted. 

“Dr. Melendez,” Morgan nodded back. Melendez let Morgan into the house and Mei-Li was coloring at the dining room table. 

“Mija, you remember Dr. Morgan right?” asked Melendez. 

Mei-Li glanced up at Morgan, nodded slightly, and asked, “Do you work for Mommy and Daddy?” 

“Yes, I work for your Mommy and Daddy,” answered Morgan. 

Lim came down the stairs with Carlos in her arms. She smiled when she saw Morgan, “Dr. Reznick, thank you so much for helping us out.” 

“It’s not a problem Dr. Lim-Melendez,” said Morgan. 

“Alright, you have both of our cell phone numbers if there’s an emergency. Their pediatrician’s number is on the refrigerator door. I fed Carlos but you’ll need to feed Mei-Li; bottles are pumped and in the fridge for Carlos because he eats every 2-3 hours. He’ll probably start screaming for no reason in another half-hour. Mei-Li’s bedtime is 8:30 on Fridays and Carlos will hopefully fall asleep around 8:00,” instructed Lim. She handed Carlos to Morgan and Carlos squirmed a little as he settled into Morgan’s arms. 

“Hey there, little guy,” Morgan cooed at him, “We’ll be fine tonight. Right Mei-Li?” Morgan asked her. 

“I guess,” answered Mei-Li. 

Lim crouched down in front of Mei-Li and said, “Behave for Dr. Morgan tonight, sweetheart. Wǒ ài nǐ,” Lim hugged and kissed her. 

“Wǒ ài nǐ, Mommy,” Mei-Li answered back. 

Melendez hugged her and kissed her as well, “Have a good evening, mija. Te amo.” 

They kissed Carlos’s cheek and gathered their things, “Call us if anything happens. I mean it!” Lim called as Melendez practically dragged her out the door. 

“Say ‘bye bye Mommy and Daddy’,” Morgan made Carlos wave, though it wasn’t long before he started crying. 

“Here we go,” said Mei-Li sarcastically. 

“It’s okay. Your Mommy said he usually cries for a little while,” said Morgan attempting to soothe Carlos. 

“Every. Single. Night,” huffed Mei-Li. 

Morgan couldn’t help but laugh to herself. Mei-Li might like everything pink and girly, but she had her mother’s personality through and through, “Um, what does your Mommy and Daddy do to try to calm him down?” 

“Mommy sings songs to him,” answered Mei-Li. 

“Alright, well what one is his favorite?” inquired Morgan. 

“Liǎng Zhī Lǎohǔ,” responded Mei-Li. 

“I’m sorry?” questioned Morgan. 

“It means ‘Two Tigers’ in Mandarin and it’s to the same tune as ‘Are You Sleeping?’,” said Mei-Li. 

“How about _Hush Little Baby_?” asked Morgan to Carlos and she began to softly sing to him. Once Morgan finally got Carlos calm down and to accept his pacifier, she placed him in the bassinet in the living room and turned to Mei-Li, “So I heard you still need to eat dinner?” 

Mei-Li nodded, “We always have pineapple and pepperoni pizza on Friday night.” 

“Interesting combination,” Morgan admitted, “Let me order it and we can have a little girl talk.” 

“What’s girl talk?” asked Mei-Li. 

“Like I’ll ask you about preschool and you’ll answer me,” said Morgan. The pizza arrived and Morgan gave some to Mei-Li before getting some for herself. She sat down next to Mei-Li and asked, “So how has preschool been?” 

Mei-Li shrugged, “Okay,” she answered. 

“Just okay. Because Mommy told me you guys are performing _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ and that you’re Goldilocks,” said Morgan. 

“We do the play next week for our mommies and daddies. If Mommy and Daddy can make it,” Mei-Li pouted a little. 

Morgan scowled a little, “What do you mean? Mommy and Daddy have been talking about how excited they are to see you.” 

“I know,” said Mei-Li, “But because they save people, they have to work a lot and miss things sometimes. Mommy missed our holiday concert because she had to go to work to help save people in a car accident.” 

“Oh,” said Morgan. 

“And we had to miss the Lunar New Year parade because Mommy and Daddy had some doctor meeting to go to on the same day,” continued Mei-Li. 

“I see,” said Morgan. 

“Even when Mommy and Daddy don’t work, we can’t do things because of Carlos. We were supposed to go to the zoo last week and Carlos got a cold, so Mommy said we couldn’t,” Mei-Li had a few tears running down her cheeks. 

Morgan knew very well how chaotic the life of a surgeon could be, but she couldn’t imagine being Chief of Surgery AND having two kids on top of her current life. No wonder Lim and Melendez were often so stressed. Nor could Morgan imagine having parents who had a hectic work schedule and had to miss important life events. Morgan wrapped her arms around Mei-Li as Mei-Li cried into her shoulder, “It’s okay Mei-Li,” she said, “Tell you what? How about after dinner, I feed Carlos and then we can watch a movie together. How does that sound?” 

Mei-Li nodded, “Okay, let me go get Jasmine! I feed her and change her when Mommy feeds and changes Carlos!” Morgan was a tad confused as to whom Mei-Li meant until Mei-Li returned with a Bitty Baby doll that looked almost identical to Carlos, though the doll was obviously supposed to be a girl given the fact that the sleeper was pink, “Auntie Laura and Everly gave me Jasmine for my birthday. She’s just like Carlos except she doesn’t cry and her diapers don’t smell. And Mommy won’t let me feed her actual milk.” 

Morgan smiled and cradled Carlos in her arms, “Well, it looks like we have to get the babies ready for bed and then we can have our movie time. Does that sound like a plan, Ms. Lim-Melendez?” Mei-Li nodded eagerly, “Alright then.” 

************************************************************************************************************************** 

Melendez and Lim arrived home around 9:30 and found Morgan reading on the couch, Mei-Li fast asleep next to her. Morgan glanced up when she heard noise and stood, “Hi Dr. Melendez, Dr. Lim-Melendez.” 

“Dr. Reznick,” acknowledged Lim and then glanced over towards the couch to find her daughter fast asleep. She raised her eyebrows at Morgan. 

Morgan sighed and said, “I know you told me her bedtime is 8:30 but she really wanted some one on one time with someone and she really wanted to watch _Mulan_. She was trying to wait for you both to come home and tuck her into bed, but she fell asleep on the couch and I didn’t want to move her.” 

“That’s okay. She knows _Mulan_ inside out and backwards,” said Lim. 

“She drives a really hard bargain,” chuckled Morgan. 

“Blame Audrey for that,” joked Melendez and Lim glanced over at him with a ‘look who’s talking’ expression. 

“Carlos is in his crib. I fed him about an hour ago,” said Morgan. 

“Good,” said Lim. 

Melendez laid a hand on Lim’s shoulder and said, “I’m going to tuck her into bed.” 

“Okay,” nodded Lim. Melendez gently picked up Mei-Li and carried her upstairs. Lim turned to Morgan and said, “Thank you for watching Mei-Li and Carlos tonight, Dr. Reznick. I’ll admit you weren’t my first choice but you seem to be very good with them.” 

“It wasn’t any trouble at all, Dr. Lim-Melendez. They’re good kids. Stubborn, but well behaved.” 

Lim chuckled and said, “Well, I’ll let you go. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

Morgan turned to leave, but then stopped, “Dr. Lim-Melendez?” Lim turned to face Morgan, “Mei-Li was talking to me about how she feels a little…left out since Carlos was born.” 

Lim sighed, but nodded, “Yes, balancing a career and two kids is challenging.” 

“I was wondering in a few weeks if Mei-Li and I could do something together just the two of us? Like go to the mall for a few hours or something?” asked Morgan. 

Lim smiled and nodded, “I’m sure she’d like that. Anything to get me out of the horror that is going through the princess and dress-up aisle with her. Seriously, if it glitters, sparkles, is pink, is related to a princess, she wants it. All of it just confuses me.” 

Morgan laughed and asked, “Are you 100% sure she’s your kid?” 

Lim answered, “The personality is all me. All of that girly stuff, that was the universe’s cosmic joke on me. Have a good night. I’ll call you about arranging an outing with Mei-Li.” 

“Thank you. You too,” said Morgan as she left to head home. 


	11. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating more regularly, but I've been really busy. I meant to post this chapter closer to Halloween and Día de los Muertos, but better late than never, right?

It was the day before Halloween when Lim arrived home late from work. When she entered her house, she could hear Latin music playing in the backgrounds, giggles coming from Carlos and Mei-Li, and her husband’s voice, though she couldn’t tell what he was saying because he was speaking in Spanish to them. Lim set her bag and keys down and hung her jacket up on the hook before she made her way to the dining room. When she arrived, she saw paint everywhere; thankfully Melendez had been smart enough to cover the table with old newspapers. The kids were painting sugar skulls and masks and Melendez was pulling some fresh pumpkin cookies out of the oven. She cleared her throat to signal her arrival and the kids jumped down from their chairs and ran towards her, “Mommy!” 

“Hi guys,” she smiled and kissed them both. 

Melendez came over to her and kissed her, “You’re home later than expected,” he commented. 

“I know,” Lim said, “The surgery was complicated. Reznick and I had to call Murphy in to help us come up with a solution.” 

“Mommy, Daddy helped us make cookies!” said Carlos excitedly, pulling Lim over to where Melendez had just set the trays of cookies with pumpkins and bats on them. 

“And then pan de…what’s it called again, Daddy?” asked Mei-Li looking up at her father. 

Melendez chuckled and answered, “Pan de muerto.” 

“Yeah, pan de muerto,” said Mei-Li. 

Lim’s heart sank a little with the fact that she hadn’t been home in time to help them bake cookies and get stuff ready for Día de los Muertos, but such was the life of a surgeon sometimes. At least she would be able to attend the Halloween parties in Carlos and Mei-Li’s kindergarten and fourth grade classes respectively. And on Friday, many of Melendez’s relatives were coming over for Día de los Muertos. Lim squeezed Melendez’s hand and asked, “Have they had dinner?” 

“Mmhm,” Melendez nodded in affirmation, “But they both still need to takes their baths and want to be read a bedtime story. I figured you would want to do it.” 

Lim smiled and nodded, so she went to give Carlos his bath while Mei-Li stayed behind to help Melendez clean up a little, Mei-Li chattering a mile a minute about their plans for the next few days, “You and Mommy will come to school tomorrow and I’ll wear my Belle costume and we’ll get to have cookies and candy and do crafts,” she rambled excitedly. 

“I know. But remember mija, we also have to go to Carlos’s class too,” Melendez reminded her. 

“And then we go trick-or-treating tomorrow, right?” asked Mei-Li. 

“Yes,” nodded Melendez, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, “You’re going to be a beautiful Belle and Carlos will be an awesome Spiderman.” 

“And we’ll get lots of candy and eat lots of candy,” continued Mei-Li, “And then on Friday, Abuela and Abuelo and Tía Elena and…” Mei-Li listed just as Lim came into the room. 

Melendez smiled and placed her down onto the floor while Mei-Li ran towards the bathroom, “I swear she’s already on a sugar rush.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************* 

The next day, the Halloween party at school was in full swing and there were plenty of treats for everyone. Melendez and Lim had visited Carlos’s class first, and he was enjoying the plethora of cookies, Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, Hershey Bars, and Kit Kats being distributed, not to mention the foam pumpkin craft for the students to make. The only thing Carlos was upset about was that he wasn’t allowed to wear his Spiderman mask due to school policy, “Why can’t I wear my mask? I don’t look like Spiderman without it,” he said. 

“Mijo, you still have the awesome suit,” said Melendez. 

“And you get to wear your mask trick-or-treating tonight, not to mention the fact that you’ll get to wear your skull mask that Daddy helped you decorate for Friday,” said Lim. 

Thankfully, Carlos got over his mask woes quickly when a few of his friends started talking to him about trick-or-treating, so Melendez and Lim excused themselves to go to Mei-Li’s class. Melendez turned to Lim and said, “Just think, next year is her last year of elementary school.” 

“Don’t remind me. I don’t know if I’m ready for the middle school years along with puberty. I hate everything to do with the Disney princesses, but I would watch every movie 100 times again if it meant I could go back to the days where she was little,” Lim said in a reminiscent manner. 

Thankfully, when they arrived at Mei-Li’s classroom, Mei-Li provided a distraction from their nostalgia, “Mommy, can you take a picture of all of the princesses?” “Of course, sweetheart,” answered Lim, though she didn’t quite understand what Mei-Li was talking about until she saw a handful of other girls in Tiana, Cinderella, Elsa, Merida, Moana, and Ariel costumes. Lim was really starting to believe that she really was the only woman on the planet who would’ve had no desire to dress up in a princess outfit when she was a child. She snapped a few photos before going back over to her husband’s side. 

Later that night, the family had dinner before Melendez took the kids out trick-or-treating before he and his wife put them to bed. They went back downstairs and sat down on the couch, Melendez tucking a lock of hair behind Lim’s ear, “Well one holiday down, one to go,” he chuckled. 

Lim smiled and snuggled next to him, “I know the kids are looking forward to your relatives visiting.” 

“Me too,” said Melendez. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Friday came and Maria and Mateo came over to the Lim-Melendez household with Gabi and Miguel, Elena, and the kids had flown in from Texas a few hours earlier. Elena was currently putting Día de los Muertos make-up on Mei-Li and Isabella while Lim was making a valiant effort to do her own, “Here Audrey, let me help you,” Elena chuckled at her niece-in-law’s struggle. 

“Thank you,” Lim laughed as well, “When I need to wear make-up, I throw on some blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick and I’m on my way.” 

“Tía Elena, what did you do for Día de los Muertos in Mexico?” asked Mei-Li. 

“Well, our family would go the graveyard where some of our relatives are buried and we’d hold a picnic. We did a lot of the same things we do now. We created ofrendas, made sugar skulls, wore special costumes and make-up, and had a big dinner together to honor our deceased ancestors,” explained Elena. 

“We do the same thing on Lunar New Year only we eat dumplings instead of pan de muerto,” commented Mei-Li. 

Elena smiled and scooped Mei-Li into her arms. She kissed her cheek and said, “Come on, Chiquita, let’s go party.” 

The two of them along with Lim and Isabella went downstairs. Papel picado and orange and yellow marigolds adorned the living room. There were a few ofrendas dedicated to a few of Melendez’s deceased relatives and, of course, there was plenty of food and music. Melendez smiled as he saw his wife walking over to him, “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” he joked. He had some Día de los Muertos applied as well. 

“Funny. Elena did the make-up for me,” she smiled and kissed him. They both observed Carlos playing with his cousins and Mei-Li was talking about her school’s Halloween party with Maria and Gabi. 

Melendez kissed the top of Lim’s head once more and said, “Well, we spent a lot of time planning this party. We might as well go and enjoy ourselves.” 

Lim took his hand and squeezed it, “As long as our family is together, we’ll have a great time.” 


	12. Santa Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LimlendezPorVida. That is all. Also hoping one day, we get to see Limlendez with their little family.

Four and a half year old Carlos and nine year old Mei-Li ran as fast as their little legs could carry them towards the Pacific Ocean. Neither one of them seemed to care how hot the sand was. It was Memorial Day weekend and so the Lim-Melendez family had taken a trip down to Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, which was an about hour from San Jose, “Guys, stop right where you are!” Melendez called. 

Mei-Li and Carlos stopped abruptly and turned to face their father, “Ah, come on, Daddy. I want to get in the water,” Carlos said. 

“And we will, Little Man, but we have to set up the umbrellas and beach towels first,” said Melendez. 

“Come on, Mommy! Can’t you set up any faster?” asked Mei-Li. 

“We’re getting there, sweetheart,” said Lim, spreading out their _Mulan_ and _Toy Story_ beach towels. 

Mei-Li turned to Melendez and asked, “Daddy, do you think we’ll see any mermaids like Ariel today?” 

“Um,” Melendez stuttered and glanced over at Lim, to which she chuckled in amusement, “I don’t know if we’re going to see any mermaids, sweetheart. Mermaids tend to live in the deep ocean and we’re only going to be wading in the water. I think Disneyland is a better option for meeting Ariel.” 

Mei-Li’s face fell a little, but she sighed and said, “I did meet Ariel at Disneyland when we went.” 

“Exactly,” said Lim, she stood and grabbed the kids’ hands before saying, “Alright, last one in the water has to pay for ice cream tonight!” she ran towards the Pacific with Mei-Li and Carlos, both of them laughing hysterically, leaving Melendez far behind. 

“Hey, that’s not fair, Aud! You never even gave me a warning,” Melendez joked running after them. The water was a little chilly for the end of May, but Mei-Li and Carlos didn’t seem to mind as they splashed around in the cool waves. After about twenty minutes had passed, they quickly grew tired of the sting from the saltwater, so the family went back to their spot on the beach and Melendez and Lim helped the kids start to build sandcastles. 

As they were shoveling sand into the buckets, Carlos looked over at the boardwalk in the distance. He pointed to a wooden roller coaster and asked, “Mommy, what’s that?” 

Lim looked over towards where Carlos was pointing and answered, “That’s the boardwalk and the amusement park rides.” 

“No, I mean the roller coaster,” explained Carlos. 

“That’s the Giant Dipper,” said Mei-Li, “Me and Mommy are going to ride it later. Right Mommy?” she asked excitedly. Mei-Li had a daredevil streak much like her mother, always climbing trees and wanting to ride the biggest ride she could in an amusement park. She had even asked to take a ride on the Ducati once and Lim had actually considered it until Melendez told her that “it’s insane to allow a child to ride a motorcycle and I don’t care that there aren’t any laws restricting it”. Lim had compromised and told Mei-Li, “Maybe when you’re older” 

. 

“Of course, we’re going to do so this afternoon after lunch,” Lim smiled happily. 

“You should ride with us,” Mei-Li told Carlos. 

Carlos gained an apprehensive look on his face and asked, “Why?” 

“Now mija, Carlos doesn’t have to ride any ride he doesn’t want to,” said Melendez. 

“But you, me, and Mommy are riding it,” said Mei-Li, “Why not Carlos?” 

Melendez and Lim looked at each other. Carlos wasn’t quite as brave as Mei-Li on certain things, at least not yet, “Because Carlos isn’t as old as you are, and because he’s younger, things scare him more easily,” said Lim. 

“Fine,” Mei-Li sighed as she continued to shovel sand in her bubble gum pink pail. After the kids finished their castles—to which Mei-Li claimed she had built a better castle than one a Disney princess would live in—Melendez and Lim took them back to their condo to change for lunch and an afternoon on the boardwalk. 

“What did you both want for lunch?” asked Melendez as he led Mei-Li by the hand along the boardwalk while Lim held onto Carlos’s hand. 

“Can we have pizza?” asked Carlos. 

“No, I went chicken tenders,” said Mei-Li. Thankfully there was a stand selling pizza and one selling chicken tender baskets not far from each other. Neil and Audrey both ate fish tacos before everyone got ice cream—and in Melendez’s case, chocolate-covered bacon as well—for dessert. 

The family stepped into the amusement park portion and rode a few gentler rides so their stomachs could settle from lunch. Finally, it was time for the Giant Dipper, so Lim and Mei-Li bought their tickets and got in line. Melendez stayed behind to wait with Carlos. The father and son sat down on a bench near the exit and Melendez looked over at his son, “You know you went on Big Thunder Mountain at Disneyland, remember?” 

Carlos nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Remember how happy you were to rub it in Mei-Li’s face?” Melendez joked. 

Carlos nodded excitedly, “Yes,” Carlos was silent for a few moments before he asked, “Daddy?” 

“Yeah, Buddy?” 

“How come Mei-Li isn’t afraid of anything?” 

Melendez sighed, “Well, I wouldn’t say that’s true. We’re all scared of certain things. She still sleeps with a night light in her room and you don’t,” Melendez commented. 

“Yeah,” said Carlos, “Do you and Mommy ever gets scared, because I don’t think Mommy knows how to be scared.” 

Melendez wasn’t going to attempt to explain Audrey’s PTSD to his five-year-old, at least not in this situation, but he did respond, “She gets scared sometimes, Little Man. So do I.” 

“Really?” asked Carlos curiously. 

“Mmhm,” Melendez nodded, “When Mommy and I got married, we drove away on Mommy’s motorcycle. I was very scared to ride on it, but I did it.” 

“Did you ever do it again?” 

“God no. I leave the motorcycle riding to Mommy,” chuckled Melendez. 

Just then, Mei-Li came running towards Melendez and Carlos and Lim followed behind her, “That. Was. AWESOME!” shouted Mei-Li excitedly. 

“I take it she liked it?” Melendez laughed. 

“She wants to go again,” smiled Lim. 

“Can I?” Carlos hesitated, “Can I go too?” 

Lim and Melendez glanced at each other and Lim crouched down in front of Carlos, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to hǔ zi.” 

“I want to, but can I ride with Mei-Li?” 

Mei-Li was tall enough that she could ride on her own without a responsible rider, “Do you think you can handle him Tiánxīn?” Lim asked her daughter, “Daddy and I will be right behind you.” 

Mei-Li nodded eagerly, “Yes! Come on, Simba.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Carlos scolded his older sister. 

Melendez and Lim laughed at their children as Lim grabbed Melendez’s hand, the two parents following their children onto the ride, “Do you think this is a good idea, Neil?” Lim asked her husband. 

“We’ll see,” he admitted nervously, “But hopefully he’s sure of himself.” 

**************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Carlos ended up loving the Giant Dipper, though he didn’t want to go a second time. They all sat down for dinner latter that night where Mei-Li and Carlos were content with coloring on their kids’ menus, “Hopefully they’ll sleep well tonight since we have our drive back to San Jose tomorrow,” said Melendez. 

Lim smiled and glanced over at her children, Mei-Li helping Carlos color between the lines, “We have good kids. And Mei-Li is such a good big sister.” 

Melendez glanced up from his menu and said, “This is the same child who once colored on her bedroom walls and also incessantly forces Carlos to dress up as a fairy princess against his will,” reminded Melendez, “And Carlos hid Mei-Li’s American Girl Dolls on purpose as retaliation.” 

“I said we have good kids, not angelic kids,” joked Lim, “No one is perfect.” 

“Except for me,” Melendez gave her his famous cocky grin. 

Lim smiled and laughed, because that smile still got to her every time, but she took his hand and said, “Debatable,” she squeezed his hand, “But you’re perfect for me.” 


	13. Gala Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to make this chapter longer since fanfiction is the only place we'll get some Limlendez interaction for awhile. :( But I have faith that their love story isn't over and that they'll find their way back to each other. #LimlendezPorVida

Lim heard someone knock on her office door, so she called, “Come in!” 

She heard whomever it was enter the room and then she heard him call her name, “Dr. Lim-Melendez?” 

Lim looked up when she heard Shaun’s voice, “Dr. Murphy?” 

“May I talk to you about something?” he asked hesitantly. 

Lim looked at her schedule to make sure she didn’t have any surgeries or meetings, but then gestured for Shaun to have a seat, “Sure. Have a seat, Dr. Murphy.” 

Shaun sat down across from Lim’s desk as Lim closed her laptop and yawned, “Are you tired, Dr. Lim-Melendez?” 

“Very tired. I help run a hospital all day and then I go home to a rambunctious preschooler and a teething baby,” Lim clarified, “What do you need, Murphy?” 

“How do you ask someone out on a date?” Shaun boldly asked. 

Lim shot her head up and hesitated before she answered, “Dr. Murphy, I’m not sure if this is an appropriate conversation for us to have.” 

“I don’t want to talk to Lea about it and when I tried to talk to Dr. Melendez about asking someone out, he told me that you asked him out, so I came to you,” Shaun adamantly explained. 

Lim sighed and stood, walking over to the door and quietly shutting it. She sat back down at her desk and asked, “With all due respect, Dr. Murphy, don’t you normally talk to Dr. Browne about these types of things?” 

“Dr. Browne is the person I want to ask out. To the gala at the end of this month,” said Shaun, “It’s easy for you. You have an automatic date since you’re married to Dr. Melendez. I’m allowed to ask Dr. Browne to the gala since we’re both equal in rank. I just don’t know how.” 

“Well, didn’t you ask Dr. Lever out on a couple of dates?” asked Lim. 

“I did,” confirmed Shaun, “I used flowers and chocolates. But that was how I asked Dr. Lever out. I need to know how to ask Dr. Browne to the gala.” 

“Well, it sounds like you want to make it personal?” Lim said. 

Shaun nodded, “Yes.” 

“Well, do you know of things she likes?” asked Lim softly. 

“Yes,” Shaun answered, “She eats breakfast with me every morning. She eats an omelet with bacon while I eat three pancakes. Her favorite candy bar is Kit-Kat, her favorite movie is _The Notebook_ , she can play guitar and she can sing,” suddenly, Shaun had a light bulb moment, “Lea made me watch _The Notebook_. I can write down all of the good moments Claire and I have had together in a notebook and I can give her that and Kit-Kat bars when I ask her,” Shaun stood and ran out of the room. 

“You’re welcome,” Lim called after him and chuckled to herself. As the afternoon—and the mountain of paperwork in front of her—wore on, she couldn’t help but think that Melendez and she were in a little bit of a romantic rut. For the past few years, neither one of them had really asked the other to the gala as much as they both mutually lamented about how awful it was. And if they had thought one child was a handful, two children was a lot of work. Oh sure, they loved every minute of it, but it did make it difficult to get alone time—not just for sex, but for other things too. They were either working different shifts or too tired to do much of anything if they worked the same shift. When they did try to get alone time, Mei-Li would need something or Carlos would start crying. The last time they had tried to have a date night where Laura had watched Mei-Li and Carlos for a few hours, it had turned into three hours of uninterrupted sleep. But this year, she decided it was going to be different. She wanted to put the romance—or their version of romance—back into their marriage. 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Later that night when she arrived home, Mei-Li was coloring at the dining room table, “Hi Mommy!” she waved. 

“Hi honey,” Lim kissed her, “How was school?”

“Okay,” Mei-Li wrinkled her nose, “We had to say the months of the year in order and I mixed up a few.”

“That’s okay, I can quiz you later,” Lim laid a hand on her shoulder, “Where’s Daddy?” 

“He’s upstairs changing Carlos’s smelly diaper,” said Mei-Li. Lim eyed her daughter, “What? It is!” 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Lim crouched down in front of her daughter, “I need you to help me with something. You know that charity gala that Daddy and I have to go to at the end of the month?” 

“The one where you and Daddy wear fancy clothes?” asked Mei-Li. 

Lim answered, “Yes, that one. Well, I want to ask Daddy to go to the gala with me and I need your help.” 

“Daddy loves you. He’ll go with you,” said Mei-Li. 

“I know, but sometimes married couples like do nice things for each other to show how much they love each other. Like when Daddy helps you make nice cards for me,” explained Lim. 

“Oh, okay,” said Mei-Li. 

“But one more thing, sweetheart,” whispered Lim, “We have to keep it a secret from Daddy, but we’ll surprise him on Saturday when he’s working and I’m home with you and Carlos.” Mei-Li nodded in agreement. 

Melendez came down with Carlos in his arms and smiled when he saw Lim, “Hi Audrey,” he kissed her. 

“Hi,” she smiled and kissed him back. 

“How was work?” asked Melendez. 

“It was fine,” said Lim, “And how’s my baby boy?” she cooed at Carlos. She took him from Melendez and kissed his cheek a few times, producing a fit of giggles from the infant. 

“He’s definitely ready for dinner,” said Melendez. 

“What are you making, Daddy?” asked Mei-Li. 

“Tacos and black beans,” answered Melendez. 

“But you get to have some strained bananas, Little Man,” Lim told Carlos. 

***************************************************************************************************************************** 

Saturday arrived and Melendez woke up bright and early for work—he didn’t have any surgeries, but he had lots of paperwork to complete and it was sometimes easier to do it in his office compared to a house with two children, “Be good for Mommy, mija. Te amo,” Melendez kissed Mei-Li goodbye. 

“Te amo, Daddy,” she hugged him back. 

“Have a good day of napping and eating, Little Man,” Melendez kissed Carlos’s head, “I should be home in time for dinner. I love you,” he kissed Lim. 

“I love you too,” she smiled. He squeezed her hand before he left. 

Once her father was out of sight, Mei-Li looked up at her mother and asked, “Are going to surprise Daddy today, Mommy?” 

Lim nodded, “Yes, we are, Tiánxīn. Now go get dressed while I get the baby ready and I’ll help you if you need it.” 

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

Lim helped the kids get ready and prepared the diaper bag before heading to the grocery store—and if Lim thought going grocery shopping with one child was a challenge, two was sometimes chaos. When they arrived home, Lim made sure to feed Carlos and Mei-Li before putting Carlos down for his nap. Lim descended the stairs and smiled at her daughter, “Alright sweetheart, today you get to see a rarity: Mommy being domestic.” 

Mei-Li was quiet as she helped Lim prepare the lasagna, which was unusual for her—she had always been a chatter box since she had learned to talk. After a long while, Me-Li asked, “Mommy?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“How did you and Daddy meet?” 

Lim shot her head up and answered, “Well, Daddy and I met at work, sweetheart.” 

“But how did you _really_ meet?” asked Mei-Li again. 

Lim didn’t quite know how to answer the question. Mei-Li was certainly too young to understand the concept of her physical and mental health issues and she didn’t want to mention Kashal or Jessica either. Lim put the dish in the oven before wiping her hands on a dish rag and walking over to the sofa. She patted the spot next to her and Mei-Li ran over to take the place where her mother indicated, “Well, you know Daddy and I met at work right?” 

Mei-Li nodded, “And you both save people.” 

“That’s right,” smiled Lim, “Well, doctors have to go to school a long time so they can learn how to save people. All doctors have to go through something called a residency where we followed doctors who had been doctors a long time and they taught us how to be good doctors. Do you understand?” 

Mei-Li nodded, “Yes, you went to school a long time.” 

“Well, Daddy and I both did our learning at St. Bonaventure. It was a long time ago. Well, your Daddy was walking around introducing himself to everyone and he had that special smile on his face that he always has. Now, I wasn’t quite like I am now. I used to wear glasses and I had t-shirts with comic book characters on them.” 

“Like the ones you wear when we stay home?” asked Mei-Li. 

“Yes, those ones,” admitted Lim, “Well, you know how Daddy really likes to win when we play games together and he wanted to win at being a better doctor than me. And sometimes, he would be a little mean to me because he wanted to be a good doctor.” 

“But it’s wrong to be mean to someone,” said Mei-Li. 

“Not in this case. It helped me become a better doctor too,” said Lim, “Well we became friends first and we were friends for a long time. And then one day we realized we loved each other the way a husband and wife love each other.” 

“Is that when you had a wedding?” asked Mei-Li. 

“No,” answered Lim amusingly. 

“Why not? People who love each other have weddings,” said Mei-Li. 

“We had a wedding, sweetheart, but something made us have a wedding later than we expected to,” said Lim. 

“What?” asked Mei-Li curiously. 

Lim tickled her a little and said, “You,” Carlos began to cry, so Lim said, “Alright Kiddo, I have to get you and Carlos ready to go to Ms. Nancy’s house next door.” 

********************************************************************************************************************************** 

Melendez came home to the smell of lasagna and garlic bread. Nobody was in the living room as he hung up his coat and set his briefcase down next to Lim’s bag. He went into the dining room and found the table all set with the food along with a bottle of wine with two full glasses. Lim was standing next to the table, wearing black dress pants, the plum blouse he loved so much, and Melendez could tell she had done her hair and make-up, “Audrey, what’s all this for?” he asked in amusement. 

“I can’t make the husband I love a home-cooked meal to show how much he means to me?” Lim asked in surprise. 

“You can, but you normally don’t,” said Melendez slowly, “And where are Mei-Li and Carlos?” 

“Next door with Nancy,” answered Lim. 

“Well everything looks delicious,” said Melendez, sitting down across from her. 

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks,” admitted Lim. Thankfully, it was good. 

“So, what gave you the idea to have an at-home date night?” asked Melendez, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Dr. Murphy of all people,” Lim confessed, “It’s just…ever since Carlos was born, things have been really hectic around here. Between work and kids and stress, it’s been so long since we’ve had an evening just you and me,” she took his hand in hers. 

“I hear that,” sighed Melendez, “I love all of that to death, but it does really kill the mood sometimes.”

“Well…” said Lim, standing up and sauntering over to him, laying her hands on his shoulders and leaning over to whisper in his ear, “If you meet me upstairs in five minutes, I might have something to change it.” 

Melendez’s eyes widened and he threw his napkin down, “To Hell with whatever you have planned.” 

After they were finished—to which Lim had still made him wait to tease him and the fact that she hadn’t wanted to waste that lingerie—they were both lying in bed entangled in each other, thoroughly satisfied, “I think that’s the most passionate sex we’ve had in a year,” Melendez stated breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Lim smiled, “Neil,” she propped herself up on her arm and he did the same, “You know the charity gala is coming up and we’ve always just assumed we’re going together every year, but we haven’t really asked each other to the gala. So, Neil Alexander Melendez,” she took his hand, “Will you go to the gala with me?” 

Melendez smiled and kissed her, “Of course I will,” their kissing became more passionate, “But now I want to finish enjoying tonight with you.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************* 

The day of the gala arrived and Laura had agreed to bring Everly over and watch Mei-Li and Carlos. Melendez and Lim descended the stairs all dressed for the event, Melendez wearing a tuxedo and Lim wearing a floor-length red dress, “Wow, looking good guys,” Laura commented. 

“You look very pretty, Mommy,” said Mei-Li. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” said Lim. 

“I hope when I grow up that I’m as pretty and as tough as you are,” said Mei-Li.

“We have to get going,” said Melendez, “We should be home by 11. Love you, mija. Have a good night, Little Man,” he kissed Mei-Li and then Carlos.

When they arrived at the gala, they went around greeting everyone important as Associate Chiefs of Surgery before ordering drinks and finding an elevated table. A few of their residents were interested in seeing pictures of the kids and they were enjoying themselves when a slow song came on.

Melendez held out his hand and asked, “Would you like to dance, Dr. Lim-Melendez?”

Lim smiled and answered, “I would love to, Dr. Melendez.” 

Melendez led her out to the dance floor and they wrapped their arms around each other. They didn’t say anything to each other at first until Lim noticed Shaun and Claire dancing together as well, “Looks like Murphy got Browne to come with him.” 

“Oh. Well, good for him. It’s about time he asked her out,” said Melendez. 

“Oh Neil, you know it isn’t easy for him,” said Lim. 

“I know,” said Melendez. He turned back to face him and said, “God, you’re beautiful. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

Lim smiled and kissed him before she said, “I love you, Neil. I’m glad you’re mine.” 


	14. Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy this chapter. :)

“Mom?” eleven year old Mei-Li knocked on her parents’ bedroom door.

“Come in, sweetheart,” Lim called from the other side.

Mei-Li entered the room, her ballet bag swung up over her shoulder, her hair in a ballet bun, all ready to go perform as Clara in _The Nutcracker_ with the San Jose Dance Theatre. She had performed in _The Nutcracker_ before, but never in this major of a role, “Are we going soon?”

“Mmhm,” Lim replied as she finished brushing her hair, “Dad’s meeting us at the theater from work. Abuela and Abuelo will be coming with Tía Gabi and Uncle Josh should be here soon and he’ll ride with us.”

Mei-Li forced a smile and answered, “Great.”

Lim turned to face her daughter and she could tell Mei-Li was not fine, “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Mei-Li.

“Mei-Li Esmeralda Lim-Melendez, I’m your mother and I know when you’re fine. Right now, you aren’t,” Lim said.

Mei-Li’s breath shook as she said, “Mom, I don’t think I can do this.”

“What? Dance tonight?” Mei-Li nodded and started to hiccup, “But Mei-Li, you’ve danced in _The Nutcracker_ before.”

“Not as Clara,” said Mei-Li, “What if I mess up?”

“Oh sweetheart, it’s just your nerves talking,” Lim hugged her tightly, “You’ve been practicing for months and you’ve worked so hard.”

“But what if I mess up in front of everyone. And what if I let down you and Dad and Uncle Josh and Abuela and…”

“Okay, Tiánxīn, sit down,” Lim and Mei-Li sat down on the bed, “First of all, you will never let us down as long as you try your best.”

“How are you never afraid of anything?” Mei-Li asked Lim.

“Oh, honey, you really think I’m never afraid of anything?” Mei-Li nodded, “Well, I know a few times in my life where I’ve been very afraid.”

“Like when?” asked Mei-Li.

“Well,” Lim thought about it, “My fourth year of residency was my first lead surgery, meaning I was the surgeon doing almost everything and making all of the calls. Your father was my assistant resident. Dr. Glassman, the Chief of Surgery at the time, was my attending surgeon who was observing me. Goodness, I was terrified. It was a simple gallbladder removal, but I was so terrified I was going to kill my patient. Terrified that Dr. Glassman was going to fire me. Terrified that I would mess up and your father would poke fun of me even more than he already did.”

“How did you do it?” asked Mei-Li, “How did you stop being scared?”

“Well, I never really stopped being scared, but I had been through four years of college, four years of med school, and three and a half years of residency at that point, and I practiced over and over again, so I knew I was well prepared. I took a deep breath and I thought through each part of the surgery step by step. You’ve been dancing ballet since you were five, Tiánxīn. You’ve been performing in _The Nutcracker_ since you were seven. You’ve been watching other girls dance the part of Clara for years. You aced your audition and you’ve been rehearsing for hours. And I believe in you and your entire family believes in you. So I’m not telling you not to be scared; but I am saying to take a deep breath and take the entire dance one step at a time.”

Mei-Li hugged Lim tightly and said, “Wǒ ài nǐ, Māmā.”

“Wǒ ài nǐ, Tiánxīn,” Lim kissed the top of Mei-Li’s head.

“Mommy,” Carlos called and came into the room, “I can’t tie my tie.”

Lim chuckled and crouched down in front of Carlos, helping him fix his poorly tied tie, “Well, learning to tie your shoes was more important, but next we’ll have to teach you how to properly tie a tie.”

Josh arrived and greeted everyone at the front door, “Well, if it isn’t my beautiful niece and my handsome nephew,” he hugged and kissed them both.

“Hi Uncle Josh,” Mei-Li said.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Mei-Li grimaced a little and Lim said, “She’s got butterflies in her stomach.”

“Well, don’t worry; you’ll do great,” comforted Josh.

“I know you’ll do well, Mei-Li,” said Carlos.

“How do you know?” asked Mei-Li.

Carlos shrugged, “Because you’re my big sister. You can do anything.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

They all arrived at the theater and Mei-Li went to go with the other dancers in the dressing rooms, while the other three found Mateo, Maria, and Gabi, “Hi everyone,” Lim kissed them all on the cheeks and Mateo and Maria began doting on Carlos.

About twenty minutes later, Melendez arrived, “Hey guys, sorry I’m a little late,” he apologized, “Dr. Reznick needed me to help her with a patient at the last minute.”

“It’s okay. It hasn’t started yet,” Lim kissed him.

“Hi Little Man,” he kissed Carlos’s cheek, “Mom, Dad, Gabi, Josh.”

“Hi, mijo,” Maria kissed his cheek.

“So how’s our little ballerina?” asked Melendez as he sat down next to Lim.

“Nervous, but I think she’ll be fine,” said Lim. The announcements were read, the lights dimmed, and the curtains opened. Mei-Li had a nervous look in her eyes, but as she danced throughout the performance, the nervous smile turned into a sheer grin of delight as she was obviously enjoying herself. After the final bows and curtain call, the family went to join the dancers backstage.

“You did a wonderful job, amorcita,” Maria hugged her as tight as she could.

“Abuelita, I can’t breathe,” said Mei-Li. 

“Lo siento,” Maria apologized.

“First San Jose, next Lincoln Center, with the New York City Ballet,” Josh hugged her. 

Mei-Li smiled and went over to her parents and brother, “Wonderful job, mija,” Melendez kissed her and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Thanks Dad,” Mei-Li kissed his cheek.

“See, I told you that you can do anything,” said Carlos.

Mei-Li smiled, couched down to his level, and kissed his cheek, “You were right, Simba.”

“Mei-Li,” he groaned.

Mei-Li looked up at her mother who had a look of pride on her face, “You were right. Just take it one step at a time.”

“Oh sweetheart. It was all you,” Lim said proudly.

Mei-Li wouldn’t deny that she had put in hours of practice for this performance, but with her family by her side, she knew she could do anything she set her mind to in the long run.


	15. Here Comes the Bride

Dr. Claire Browne looked into the mirror one final time. Her white dress was floor-length, her veil reached the middle of her back, and her make-up was perfectly done. She was taken out of her reverie when she heard Mei-Li say, “You look very pretty, Dr. Claire.”

Claire turned around and knelt down in front of Mei-Li, “And you are the most beautiful flower girl a woman could have, Ms. Lim-Melendez.”

“You do look beautiful,” affirmed Morgan.

“Any man who gets to marry a woman like you is a lucky man. I’m just glad I’m his best friend and I get to witness the whole thing,” said Lea, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see the groom.”

Lea left the room and Morgan excused herself as well, leaving Lim, Mei-Li, and Claire behind. Lim could see the look in Claire’s eyes, so she glanced down at her daughter and asked, “Sweetheart, would you let me and Dr. Claire have a few minutes alone? Daddy is right outside waiting with Carlos.”

“Okay,” Mei-Li left the room to go find her father and brother.

Lim looked back at Claire as she wrung her hands together nervously, “You don’t have to continue to put on an act in front of me, Dr. Browne. You can admit you’re nervous.”

“Is it that obvious?” asked Claire.

Lim smiled and nodded before sitting down on the sofa in the dressing room, “I’ve been through this twice, Dr. Browne. You put on a show in front of everyone, but you are a nervous wreck when you’re alone.”

Claire sat down next to Lim and said, “But you seemed so happy on your wedding day.”

“I was. But I was also terrified that I was going to trip down the aisle, terrified that I was going to be dumped at the altar, terrified I was going to screw up the wedding vows, and I recited them in Spanish on top of that…” Lim chuckled as the memories flooded her, “But the moment I walked down that aisle and saw the look on Neil’s face, all of my doubts and worries just washed away. I mean, I should have never doubted anything in the first place; we already had a nearly eight month old that was our whole world together.”

“That’s just it. What if it doesn’t turn out as beautiful and magical as your wedding did?” asked Claire.

“Claire,” Lim used Claire’s first name to gain her attention, “As someone who’s been married for ten years now with two kids, today is special, but it’s just one day. A wedding is one day, but a marriage is a lifetime. And sometimes, it’s the simple things that happen between you and your spouse that you remember the most. I’ve had the privilege of watch you and Shaun grow as surgeons and I know that when Shaun is focused on something, he will do anything to achieve his goal. After his break-up with Dr. Lever, he wanted to be 100% sure he wanted to be with you before he even asked you out on a date. I am confident the two of you will be living a long and happy life together,” she grabbed Claire’s hand.

“Thank you, Dr. Lim,” Claire smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Lim and Claire hugged.

“Mommy,” Carlos knocked on the door.

“Yes honey,” Lim called him into the room.

He came in and said, “Dr. Morgan says the wedding is starting.”

“I better go find my husband then. Good luck,” she squeezed Claire’s hands left the room with Carlos.

Claire stood and took a deep breath. She made her way to the back of the church and watched everyone walk down the aisle one by one: first Lea, then Morgan, then Carlos, and finally Mei-Li. As soon as the Bridal March began to play, Claire did her best to hide her nervous smile as she entered the church. Many people from St. Bonaventure were there: Andrews and Isabel, Park, Mia, and Kellan, Melendez and Lim, and Jared had flown in from Denver. Once she finally looked towards the altar, she saw him. No, he wasn’t grinning from ear to ear, but he had a soft smile on his face and he looked content. And that was all the reassurance she needed from Shaun Murphy.

The minister began as soon as Claire was on the altar, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dr. Claire Browne and Dr. Shaun Murphy. The joining of two people into one is always a joyous occasion. If there is any reason Shaun and Claire should not become one, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Once the minister gave them permission to say their vows, Claire turned to Shaun and smiled, “Shaun, from the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be a great doctor. When I saw the video of you saving that boy at the airport, I knew you had a brilliant mind. When you performed that liver surgery on the side of the road, I was trying to figure out how on Earth I would ever to be able to be as good as you, because I’ve strived to try to gain your surgical abilities each day of my career. When you were unconscious after your fight in that bar, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. But I knew you were the one when you understood what I was going through with the death of my mother since you had just lost your estranged father. I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know I’m ready to find out.”

Shaun stayed quiet for a long time as he pulled a piece of paper out of his tux pocket. After a few more moments of silence, he finally said, “Claire, I am wearing a tuxedo that costs $2,368. I am glad that Morgan told me to buy one, because I did not want to have to buy another tuxedo. You were my first friend at St. Bonaventure and you always treated me with kindness, unlike Dr. Andrews and Dr. Melendez. You have always been good at communicating with people with autism. Or maybe you’re just good at communicating with me. You make me feel very comfortable. You let me eat my pancakes in silence. You don’t make me hold your hand and you let me touch your breasts,” Claire blushed as everyone laughed, though she knew Shaun probably hadn’t meant any harm by that statement, “But most of all, I love our time spent together in the operating room,” everyone stayed silent before Shaun bluntly said, “That’s it. I’m done.”

“We’re ready for the rings,” the minister said. Carlos stepped forward and handed the rings to Shaun and Claire, “Shaun, do you take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

Shaun hesitated for a few moments before he said, “Yes,” he carefully took Claire’s hand, slid the ring onto her finger, and then dropped it again.

“Claire, do you take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” said Claire and placed Shaun’s wedding ring on his finger.

“By the power vested in me and by the state of California, I now pronounce husband and wife,” Claire and Shaun turned towards the congregation and the minister announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, Dr. Shaun Murphy and Dr. Claire Browne-Murphy!”

Claire took Shaun’s arm and led him to the back of the church. Once they were alone in the bridal suite, Shaun said to Claire, “Thank you for not making me kiss you in front of everyone.”

Claire smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Shaun leaned down to kiss Claire and then said, “Later, I’d like to touch your breasts, give you a parade, and name the pet cat we are getting next weekend, but now I’d like to go to the wedding reception and eat pancakes,” Shaun walked out of the room.

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

At the reception, everyone was eating their meals when Morgan and Lea went to the front to give their toasts. Morgan took the microphone and said, “Claire, when I first met you, I hated you. But the truth is, I was threatened by you. You’re a beautiful woman and an even more talented surgeon. I am extremely lucky to be able to call you my friend and I am very happy to have been able to serve as your Maid of Honor on you special day. Shaun, I know that you can do anything you set your mind to and I have no doubt you will work hard to make your marriage beautiful.”

Morgan handed the microphone to Lea, “Shaun, from the moment I knocked on your door to ask for batteries, I knew there was something special about you. I’ll admit, I don’t know if I ever saw you falling in love and getting married, but then as I got to know Claire better, I could see there was a special spark between you two. You’re my best friend in the world Shaun, and I want nothing more in life than to see you happy. Claire, I am going to hunt you down if you hurt Shaun in any way, shape, or form.”

“Don’t worry Lea. I’ll look after him,” said Claire.

“To Shaun and Claire!” Morgan and Lea chanted together.

“To Shaun and Claire!” everyone chorused.

Mei-Li walked over to Lea and whispered something in her ear. Lea smiled and spoke, “Um, the flower girl would also like to say a few words.”

Mei-Li smiled proudly and said, “Dr. Shaun, Dr. Claire, I really hope that you have a good life together. I also hope we can continue to play princess and watch Disney movies together now that you’re married.”

“We promise we will Mei-Li,” said Claire.

Just as Shaun and Claire were ready to leave for their honeymoon, everyone gave the couple their well wishes before Shaun pulled Mei-Li aside, “Thank you for serving as the flower girl, Mei-Li. You’re a really good friend.”

“Have fun…where are you going again?” asked Mei-Li.

“We’re going to Disneyland. I have never been to Disneyland. It is my very first time,” said Shaun excitedly, “Claire said I can wear Mickey ears and that we don’t have to ride Space Mountain or the Haunted Mansion but we can ride the train as much as I want,” Shaun paused a little more before he said, “I was there the day you were born. I remember putting you in your mother’s arms and announcing that you were born at 10:03 PM. The next day, I held you for the first time. I held you for one minute and ten seconds before you started crying because you were hungry and since I couldn’t breastfeed you…”

“Dr. Shaun,” Mei-Li interrupted him.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m glad you’re my friend and you being here made today very special,” said Shaun.

“Can I hug, Dr. Shaun?” asked Mei-Li. She knew Shaun didn’t always like to be touched.

“Yes, for five seconds,” said Shaun. Mei-Li embraced him, but soon Shaun said, “Okay, that’s enough. Let me go.”

Mei-Li watched Shaun and Claire climb into the car together before she looked up at her parents, “Mommy, Daddy, will I ever get married?”

Lim answered, “Maybe someday,” just as Melendez quickly answered, “No.”

“Well, thankfully for me mija, that day is _many_ years away.”


	16. Mommy's Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that for my next series of chapters, I'm going to explore Melendez and Lim adjusting to parenthood and some of Mei-Li's major milestones since we may never get to see it on the show. So this chapter is in honor of Mei-Li's "birth" day being this past Friday (March 13, 2020). Stay safe everyone!

“Audrey, have you seen my keys?” asked Melendez. It had been six weeks since Mei-Li had been born and the Lim-Melendez household looked as if a tornado had torn through it. Between feedings, diaper changes, laundry, and few other scattered tasks, the rest of the housework had been put on the back burner.

“Try the table inside the door!” shouted Lim from upstairs.

“They’re not there,” Melendez called.

“Try the island in the kitchen,” Lim said.

Melendez went to look and his keys weren’t there either, “Not there either.”

“Then I don’t know where you put them, Neil, and I can’t help you look for them because I’m too busy with the baby,” said Lim.

Melendez went upstairs and into Mei-Li’s nursery where Lim was sitting in the glider to feed her. Melendez smiled when he laid eyes on his two girls and said, “I’m going to miss spending my days with my two beautiful ladies,” he said and kissed the top of Lim’s head.

“Very funny, Neil,” Lim said sarcastically.

Mei-Li finished nursing and Lim went to go grab a burp cloth when Melendez held out his arms and said, “Here, I can take her while you go shower.”

Lim smiled, but gave him her look, “Neil, you really don’t need to be getting baby spit up on your suit,” she opened one of the drawers of the changing table and lo and behold, Neil’s keys were in there, “Missing these?” she teased as she held them up while tossing him the burp cloth.

Melendez rolled his eyes at her jokingly, but smiled, “Thanks. Just put them by my briefcase in the dining room.”

“Better hope Daddy doesn’t lose them again, Pumpkin, or else he won’t be able to get into his office,” Lim kissed Mei-Li’s head and left the room.

Melendez smiled at Lim’s retreating form and then back down at his daughter, “Well mija, Daddy has to go back to work today, but I’ll be home later tonight. And I promise I’ll read you a bedtime story and sing you a lullaby and snuggle with you when I get back,” Melendez heard Mei-Li burp and then noticed she had spit up on the rag, “And that’s how you’re going to thank me for spending quality time with you aren’t you?” he tossed the dirty rag into the hamper and went downstairs, starting a pot of coffee and gathering his things.

Lim came down a few minutes later and took the baby from him, “Come here little lady,” she cooed at Mei-Li, “Now let’s say goodbye to Daddy while we go have our own adventures for today.”

“What are your plans for today?” asked Melendez as he poured coffee into his tumbler.

“Well, we’re going to go to story time at the library, then grocery shopping, and if I’m feeling particularly adventurous, I might make some tea while Mei-Li takes her nap.”

“Mm. Sounds like you have a full day planned,” commented Melendez. He knew Lim was going just a tad stir crazy, but he also knew she wouldn’t trade him or Mei-Li for anything. He looked at his watch and said, “I have to get going. Love you,” he kissed Lim.

“Love you too,” Lim smiled against his lips.

“Have a wonderful day, mija. Te amo,” Melendez kissed Mei-Li’s cheek.

Melendez went to leave when Lim stopped him, “Neil,” she smiled teasingly and held up his keys.

Melendez shook his head and laughed as he took his keys from her, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Melendez left and pulled out of the driveway. Lim looked down at the infant in her arms and said, “Well, Peanut, Daddy has to go back to work, so it’s just you and me today. But we’re going to have a good time, aren’t we sweet girl?” Mei-Li cooed a little and Lim smiled at her, “I thought so. Now let’s get you ready for the day,” Lim got Mei-Li ready to go outside and prepared the diaper bag, another MotoChic bag similar to the one she carried back and forth to work, before leaving. If it was the one thing she did hate about motherhood so far, besides the late night feedings, it was the fact that every woman within a five mile radius oohed and aahed over Mei-Li. Sure, she was a cute baby, but why did complete strangers feel the need to love all over her child? It always brought out a certain protectiveness in her that Lim had never felt before in her lifetime.

Lim would freely admit to anyone that motherhood had been an adjustment. If she was being honest with herself, it really had profoundly changed her, no matter how cliché that phrase was. Of course, she still loved her job and she still loved Neil with all her heart, but the moment she had laid eyes on Mei-Li, her whole world had changed. She finally understood what it meant to love someone more than yourself and that you would die for them. She would do absolutely anything for Mei-Li. No matter how stressful the day had been, how much had been going on, or how anything else in life was affecting her, simply laying her eyes on Mei-Li made everything melt away.

Lim had always been on the “if it happened, it happened and if it didn’t, it didn’t” bandwagon when I came to having kids. She thought it might happen when she was married to Kashal, but the universe thought otherwise. After her divorce and her disinterest in pursuing any more romantic relationships, her relationship with Neil and the pregnancy had honestly blindsided her. She had spent her nights wondering whether or not she would even be a good mother given the fact that she was a tomboy and not the most feminine of personalities. Even now, she sometimes felt out of place whenever she took Mei-Li out since she wasn’t in all sorts of mommy Facebook groups or Mommy and Me classes. She didn’t need advice on how to care for her own child from strangers on the internet.

But since it had happened, Lim wouldn’t change anything about her life. Sure, she was certain she stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all of the other moms when it came to taking Mei-Li to story time or the park, she was wondering how she was going to balance her career and motherhood in a few months, but nevertheless, she was thrilled to get to watch Mei-Li grow up over the years. And another delightful aspect was she had been able to watch Neil become a wonderful father. Lim had always known that Melendez had wanted kids, but to see his dream finally come to fruition made her heart swell. Watching him feed her, sing her lullabies, and rock her to sleep were some of the simple memories she would cherish forever.

When Lim arrived home from her errands, she fed Mei-Li and changed her diaper before settling back down in the glider to rock her to sleep, humming Hush Little Baby softly. As Mei-Li slowly began to fall asleep, Lim smiled down at her and said, “You know what sweetheart? I know it’s only been six weeks, but I already can’t imagine my life without you. I’ve never fallen in love with anyone faster than I have with you. I love Daddy too, but we both love you more than you can ever know. We love spending time with you and rocking you to sleep and feeding you. If I’m being honest, I even enjoy the times where I’m changing your diaper. I have all sorts of hopes and dreams for you. I wonder if you’re going to be stubborn like me or stubborn like Daddy?” Lim chuckled to herself, “But no matter what kind of woman you grow up to be, just know that’ll you’ll always be my greatest blessing in life.”

At this point, Mei-Li had fallen asleep, so Lim kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib. She turned out the light and gently closed the door behind her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Melendez arrived home later that evening and Lim was reading in the living room. She turned towards the door when she heard him enter and stuck her bookmark into the book, “Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi,” Melendez smiled and kissed her.

“How was your first day back at work?” asked Lim.

“Busy,” Melendez sighed, “And I missed being at home with you and Mei-Li.”

“We missed you too,” she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, “But we had fun.”

Melendez kissed her again and said, “You’ve become a wonderful mother, you know?”

Lim leaned her head against his shoulder and responded, “Well, I feel like I can do anything with you by my side.”

They heard Mei-Li start crying and they both went upstairs to check on her. Melendez went over to her crib and whispered, “What’s wrong mija?” he asked as he lifted her into his arms.

“I think it’s time for me to feed her again,” said Lim.

“Well, I’ll leave you ladies alone,” Melendez handed her to Lim and quietly left the room.

Lim smiled at his retreating form and then down at their daughter. As of right now, Neil and Mei-Li were two of the only people on Earth whom she couldn’t imagine without in her life.


	17. Yoda

“Audrey, I can’t believe you’re making me wear this!” Melendez shouted from their bedroom. 

“Oh come on! We’re all going to look great! Aren’t we, my little baby Yoda?” Lim cooed at Mei-Li, who produced a fit of giggles upon hearing her mother’s voice. 

Melendez came into Mei-Li’s nursery, fully clad in his Mandalorian costume, including the helmet, “What I won’t do for love,” he said to Lim. 

Lim smiled and lifted Mei-Li into her arms, “You might feel ridiculous, but once our friends and families see our pictures, you won’t regret it.” 

“So help me if our colleagues and residents see these pictures…” Melendez threatened jokingly, but Lim could tell he was enjoying dressing up in costume and he was enjoying her Cara Dune outfit, “I’m going to vow next week to do stuff like this for you for the rest of my life, aren’t I?”

Lim looked down at her engagement ring and said, “Yep, next week, we’ll be putting a mini handcuff on each other’s left ring fingers and then we’ll be stuck with each other. Forever,” she grinned and looked down at Mei-Li, “Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Lim reputedly kissed her cheek, “Now Laura will be here with Everly soon and then we can all go trick-or-treating.” 

“I hope they’re wearing as nerdy of a costume as we are,” Melendez muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that!” Lim called from the hallway. 

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

Laura arrived fully decked out in a Princess Leia outfit with Everly wearing a Chewbacca costume, “Man, I haven’t dressed up for Halloween since we went to frat parties in college. Now look at us. We’re moms and one of us will be a married woman in another week.”

“And Neil will get to spend the rest of his life wearing nerdy costumes for me,” said Lim. 

Mei-Li was giggling and reaching out for Laura, so Laura took her into her arms and cooed, “Aren’t you just the cutest little Yoda!” 

“I say we do a Harry Potter theme next Halloween,” said Lim excitedly. 

“Deal,” Laura agreed. 

Melendez came down the stairs, only he had taken his helmet off at this point, “What are you ladies planning on doing now?” 

“We were just planning next year’s Halloween costumes. Right Everly?” asked Laura as she watched her daughter toddle around the Lim-Melendez house. 

“Hawwy,” she repeated happily. 

“That’s right,” Lim chuckled and scooped Everly into her arms, “So are you ready to go trick-or-treating tonight?” 

“Twick ow tweat,” Everly said excitedly. 

“That’s right,” said Laura. 

Melendez smiled and took Mei-Li from Laura, “Can you say trick-or-treat, mija?” he asked her. All Mei-Li did was babble a little and blow a few raspberries, but she looked extremely proud of herself, “See? She can say it in infant.” 

The group of five went out and walked through the neighborhood, though they didn’t go very far since they had two young children with them, “Laura, remember in high school when we tried to fill pillowcase after pillowcase with candy? Even Josh came with us.” 

“Oh goodness, yes. We had candy to last us through St. Patrick’s Day,” Laura chuckled at the memory, “How about you, Neil? Favorite Halloween memory?” 

“Mm, it’s not a Halloween memory, but a Día de los Muertos one,” answered Melendez, “My primos and youngest tía and I played a massive game of hide and seek in the graveyard my bisabuelo is buried. Nobody found me and Elena for three hours. We thought our familia was going to leave us behind.” 

The group of five went from door to door, filling Mei-Li and Everly’s pumpkin buckets. After they finished, Laura and Everly left for home while Melendez and Lim went inside. Melendez helped himself to a few of the Snickers bars while Lim tried to soothe a fussy baby, “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she turned to Melendez and said, “Now comes the real challenge of the night: nursing a baby while wearing a Halloween costume,” she chuckled as she stripped off some of the armor and settled Mei-Li into her arms to feed her. 

Melendez smiled at his two girls, sat down next to Lim, and squeezed Mei-Li’s foot affectionately, “So how was your first Halloween, mija?” 

“I think she enjoyed it. But next year will be even better, won’t it sweetheart?” Lim gazed down at her daughter. 

“She’s growing up so fast,” Melendez commented. 

“Don’t remind me,” Lim scolded lightly, “Seems like just yesterday I gave birth to her and she’ll be eight months old in a few weeks. Soon, Mei-Li finished nursing and Lim burped her before she placed Mei-Li on her activity mat. 

Melendez took Lim’s hand and asked, “Can you believe at this time next week, we’ll officially be husband and wife?” 

Lim sighed, but shook her head, “Honestly, I can’t believe it. All of the planning and the stress and the shopping and deciding on things…it all culminates next week.” 

Melendez would be lying if he didn’t admit he was nervous. He was sincerely hoping he wouldn’t mess up his vows or make an ass of himself during their first dance at the reception. But he was also looking forward to the fact that he would finally get to call Audrey Lim his wife. He stroked her cheek and said, “I can’t wait to see you walk down that aisle next Saturday. You’re going to look absolutely stunning in your dress.” 

Lim had already shown Melendez her red qipao wedding dress. She figured they had already been through so much together and an old superstition wasn’t going to curse them any further. Lim snuggled closer to Melendez and said, “But to be honest with you, we’ve been living together for a while and have been raising a baby together. I don’t think much will change other than it’ll be official.” 

Melendez laughed and kissed the top of her head, “You’re probably right. But I still can’t wait to introduce you as Dr. Audrey Lim-Melendez.” 

Lim had decided to hyphenate her last name so people at St. Bonaventure wouldn’t be confused with two doctors with the last name of Melendez and she also admitted that she wanted to be able to preserve her Asian heritage while showing her commitment to Neil. He had wholeheartedly agreed to her reasoning. The couple sat together in comfortable silence before they heard some noise coming from Mei-Li. She had managed to roll over onto her tummy and was slowly but surely crawling across the open space that they had cleared for her since they knew it wouldn’t be long before she started, “Neil, look!” said Lim excitedly. 

Melendez turned his head towards Mei-Li and pulled out his phone when he saw her crawling, “Is this her first time?” asked Melendez. Lim nodded excitedly, though she had been rendered speechless at the moment, “You go mija.” 

Mei-Li looked over at Melendez upon hearing his voice, giggled a little, but continued crawling towards the other side of the room. 

Lim wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks and said, “God, I promised when Mei-Li was born that I wasn’t going to be one of those moms who cried every time her child hit a milestone.” 

“Audrey, I have the pictures of you where you produced more water than Niagara Falls the first time Mei-Li smiled at you. It’s okay,” Melendez teased jokingly. 

Once Mei-Li could go no further, Lim scooped Mei-Li into her arms and said, “Well baby girl, it’s time to get you ready for bed.” 

Melendez kissed Lim and then Mei-Li, “I’m going to go take a shower, but I’ll ready her a bedtime story once I’m done.” 

“Okay,” Lim nodded. She watched Melendez go up the stairs and then back down to Mei-Li. Her life hadn’t turned out exactly how she had planned, but she wouldn’t trade her family for the world. 


	18. Science Rules

Dr. Morgan Reznick opened her closet and found a plethora of clothes that she could donate, “Why do I have all of these clothes when I spend most of my days wearing scrubs?” she asked herself. Not only were there pants and shirts she no longer wore, there were also shoes and high heels that she despised wearing. She took out some of the apparel she knew she no longer wanted or needed and sorted them into bags before going back to see what shoes she no longer wanted to keep. She went to pull a couple of shoe boxes down from the upper shelf when something caught her attention, “What the?”

She pulled an old cardboard box off the top shelf. It didn’t have any labeling on it, so she had no idea what was inside it. As she opened the box, dust flew out, causing her to cough and sneeze a little. When she began to sort through the contents, she couldn’t help but smile to herself once she realized what it was. It was her old pretend science kits and books of experiments for kids. The ones she had bought with her allowance and babysitting money to make up for the fact that her mother always gifted her with art sets and music books. She would spend days alone locked in her room conducting experiments, working on projects to enter into science fairs, and doing everything she possibly could to pursue her passion. She hadn’t used it in years, but surely she couldn’t give away something so special to her, right? 

Then, a conversation she had had with Dr. Lim-Melendez the other day suddenly hit her. They had been in surgery together, and naturally, Lim spent a lot of it talking about her kids. But it made her ponder something that Dr. Lim-Melendez had said, _“You won’t believe what Mei-Li’s favorite subject in school is.”_

_“English, music, art, recess?” Morgan asked in amusement._

_“No. Believe it or not, my Disney princess loving, frilly dress wearing, ballet dancing, girly girl daughter is into science of all subjects,” chuckled Lim, “Acing every test and currently working on a project for the school science fair.”_

Morgan had been surprised to find out that Mei-Li Lim-Melendez had an aptitude for science. Not because Mei-Li was a girl, but because she was always inclined to the most feminine things in life. Mei-Li had chosen ballet over soccer, the majority of her wardrobe consisted of something pink in color, and the few times Morgan had watched the Lim-Melendez kids, Mei-Li was always playing dolls with her. She had just graduated from Bitty Baby dolls to Barbie dolls, and now, she was the proud owner of Josefina and Ivy American Girl dolls—thanks to eBay for the latter. Mei-Li had even had her tenth birthday party at the American Girl store in San Francisco.

Morgan knew she didn’t want to give up her old science books and experiment kits, but at the same time, she wanted some young girl who loved science as much as she did to be able to enjoy it as well. Morgan closed her closet door and went downstairs, taking the box with her. She grabbed her car keys, put the box into the trunk of her car, and drove over to their house. She retrieved the box and went to knock on the door. Lim answered a few moments later, “Dr. Reznick?” she acknowledged. 

“Dr. Lim-Melendez,” Morgan greeted her superior, “Is Mei-Li here?”

Lim nodded, “Yes, she’s in the family room which we’ve converted into a space to practice her dance routines. Neil and Carlos are at Little League practice, so it’s just the two of us. What’s in the box?”

“Oh, some of my old science stuff for kids. I remember you telling me that Mei-Li was really liking science in school, so I was wondering if she wanted them?” explained Morgan.

“Oh, that’s very thoughtful of you. You can go ask her if you’d like,” Lim gestured towards the room where Mei-Li was practicing.

Morgan smiled and went over to the room, where the music from _Swan Lake_ was playing on the iPod doc. Morgan knocked on the door and Mei-Li artfully spun around to see whom it was, assuming it was her mother. Mei-Li smiled at Morgan and said, “Dr. Morgan,” she smiled and went to hug her.

“Hi Mei-Li,” Morgan embraced her back, “What are you working on?” 

“ _Swan Lake_ ,” answered Mei-Li, “But I’m just in the court.”

“No matter what part you have, I’m sure you’ll do great,” Morgan patted her shoulder, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” asked Mei-Li excitedly.

“Mmhm,” Morgan nodded, “It’s in the living room,” Mei-Li followed Morgan and Morgan explained, “Well, Mom told me that you really love science in school.”

Mei-Li nodded eagerly, “Yes, it’s my favorite subject.”

“Well,” Morgan stopped in front of the box, “I was cleaning out my closet in my bedroom and I found all of the old science books and experiment kits I used when I was your age,” Morgan opened the box, “I don’t really have need for them anymore, but I was wondering if you would like to have them?”

Mei-Li’s eyes lit up as she went through the contents in the box, “Mei-Li, what do you say to Dr. Morgan?” urged Lim.

“Thank you!” Mei-Li hugged Morgan tightly.

“You’re welcome, Mei-Li,” said Morgan.

“Can we do some of the experiments together?” asked Mei-Li to Morgan.

“Mei-Li, I’m sure Dr. Reznick is very busy,” said Lim softly.

“True,” acknowledged Morgan, “But I’m sure I can find some spare time to do some of them with you.”

Mei-Li smiled happily, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Morgan grabbed her keys and said, “Well, I have to get back home. Maybe we can arrange another time?” Mei-Li nodded as she glanced through the books, “Alright then. I’ll see you later.”

Morgan went to leave and Lim followed her outside, “Thank you for the gift; I’m sure Mei-Li will want to start working on stuff right away.”

Morgan shrugged, “I remembered our conversation in the OR the other day about how Mei-Li loves science. My mother wasn’t very supportive of my interests growing up, so I figured I could share my love of science with Mei-Li.”

Lim sighed, “Yeah, I get you. Certain things I liked were also frowned upon as I was growing up, so I’ve tried not form Mei-Li into a miniature version of me and let her have her own interests. But, I’ve also learned to appreciate ballet and have enjoyed her performances.”

Morgan chuckled, “Well, hopefully the experiments will help her love of science blossom.”

“If she treats science the way she treats ballet, I’m sure she’ll be successful at it,” admitted Lim.


	19. Carlos Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are Limlendez shippers. I know we are all still trying to process what happened last night. As I wrote this chapter, I had tears in my eyes. I will be forever grateful to Nicholas Gonzalez and Christina Chang for portraying Neil and Audrey's love so beautifully and wish the Nick the best in his future career endeavors. You will always be our Dr. Neil Melendez. #LimlendezPorVida

It was a warm, summer day in August when Audrey Lim-Melendez was cooking dinner. Neil was at work and Mei-Li was in the living room watching a movie. As Lim prepared dinner and listened to the music from _The Little Mermaid_ in the background, she couldn’t help but hiss at the pains in her abdomen every so often. It was a little over a week before she was due to give birth to her second baby, so of course, she was looking out for any sign of impending labor: contractions, back pain, bloody show, hell, even a dramatic occasion of her water breaking in the grocery store even though she knew that last scenario probably wouldn’t happen. She usually had a pretty high tolerance for pain, and she had been dealing with Braxton Hicks contractions for the past few weeks, but when a wave of discomfort tore through her abdomen for the third time in about half an hour, she knew it might be time to start paying attention to them, “Mei-Li?”

“Yeah,” she called from the living room.

“Can you get my cell phone out of the front pocket of my black bag and bring it to me?” asked Lim. It seemed like forever, but it was only a minute before Mei-Li came into the kitchen with Lim’s cell phone. She placed it on the island and then took a seat on one of the stools, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“What’s wrong, Mommy?” asked Mei-Li.

“Nothing,” Lim affirmed. She leaned across the island and took Mei-Li’s hand in hers, “I think I might be having the baby.”

Mei-Li’s eyes lit up and she sat up straighter, “Really?”

“Mmhm,” Lim nodded mutely, “I have to make sure it’s time though, so that’s why I need my phone. You can go back to your movie; it’ll be a long while before I have the baby.”

“Oakey dokey,” Mei-Li jumped down and ran back into the living room.

“Oh Lucy, I’m home!” Melendez called as he entered the front door. He smiled when his eyes landed on Lim and Mei-Li, “And how are my beautiful girls?”

“Mommy says she’s having the baby,” said Mei-Li.

Melendez’s eyes widened and he went over to Lim. He laid a hand on the small of her back and softly asked, “Audrey, why didn’t you call me?”

“The surges just started about an hour ago. I wanted to make sure it was the real thing before pulling you away from work,” said Lim and kissed him.

Suddenly, Melendez’s adrenaline kicked in and his heart began to race, “Well, I’ve got to let the hospital know I won’t be in tomorrow. I have to call my parents and let them know we’ll probably be dropping off Mei-Li with them sometime tomorrow, possibly early in the morning. And shit, I don’t have my bag packed, just yours…”

“Neil, we can do all of that stuff after dinner,” said Lim calmly, though Melendez hadn’t heard her as he disappeared upstairs.

Mei-Li turned to her mother and asked, “Mommy, is Daddy okay?” Lim didn’t answer right away, “Mommy?” Mei-Li turned to face her.

Lim stood up straighter once her contraction was over and said, “Yeah honey, he’s fine. It’s just that when it comes to you, me, and your soon-to-be newborn brother, he tends to…panic a little more. Now go wash your hands; dinner’s almost ready,” Lim called Melendez down for dinner, and as he came down the stairs, another contraction started, so he let Lim lean against him as she breathed through it. Once it was over, Lim took a deep breath and said, “Well that one’s over.”

Melendez looked into her eyes compassionately and asked, “Audrey, are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital now?”

“Neil,” she looked at him skeptically, “You know as well as I do that if we go in now, they’ll send us back home until the surges are five minutes apart and lasting for a minute for sixty minutes.”

“I know,” Melendez sighed, “I’m just worried about you. Both of you,” he emphasized.

“I know you are. But you know me. I’ll be fine. If I really need to go to the hospital I’ll let you know,” she said. 

“Okay,” Melendez squeezed her shoulders.

Lim couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself over her husband’s agitated state. He was worried about all three of them: the fact that she was about to go through another birth, of course, how the baby would handle it, and how Mei-Li would react even though they had explained the process in child friendly terms to her. Actually, in Lim’s mind, watching a movie with Neil and Mei-Li that night was a welcome distraction from the slowly increasing pain and pressure. Mei-Li didn’t notice much other than Lim’s occasional moans of discomfort and once she explained that it helped her get the baby out, Mei-Li didn’t seem to mind. Once _Moana_ was over, Melendez scooped Mei-Li into his arms and said, “Alright Princess, time for bed,” he laid his hand on Lim’s shoulder and said, “Go rest. You’ll need the energy for later.”

Lim nodded and hesitantly stood, “I’ll be up to tuck you in sweetheart,” Mei-Li nodded sleepily and Melendez carried her up the stairs. Lim laid a hand on her abdomen and said, “Well, little guy, I guess it won’t be long before we all get to meet you,” another contraction started and she leaned against the couch and said, “But I forgot how damn painful it would be to bring you into this world.”

When Lim reached the top floor, she could hear Melendez reading to Mei-Li. Lim went into Mei-Li’s room and helped her husband tuck their daughter under the covers, “Now, remember we might have to wake you up in the middle of the night, mija,” warned Melendez.

“Why?” asked Mei-Li.

“Because, after a while, Daddy and I will have to go to the hospital so I can have the baby,” said Lim.

“Oh, okay,” said Mei-Li.

Lim and Melendez gave her good night kisses, “Buenas noches, mija.”

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart; I’ll be fine,” Lim kissed her cheek and they excited the room. Thankfully, Melendez had closed the door when another contraction started, “Ow, fuck,” Lim cursed to herself.

“How far apart are they?” asked Melendez, supporting her weight.

“About seven minutes and getting stronger,” answered Lim, “And hurting more,” she muttered into his chest.

Melendez stroked her back soothingly and asked, “Do you need me to give you a massage?”

Lim shook her head, “No, I think I want to relax in the tub for a little bit.”

“Okay,” Melendez squeezed her shoulders, “I’ll go run the water.”

Hours passed and Lim’s contractions grew closer together and stronger. Melendez helped her through them, coaching her through her breathing, giving her massages, fetching her anything she needed. At one in the morning, Lim’s water broke, so she decided it was time to go to the hospital. Melendez helped her downstairs before he went back up to wake Mei-Li. He quietly opened the door and walked over to his daughter’s bedside. He gently rubbed her back and whispered, “Wake up, mija,” he kissed her cheek.

Mei-Li sleepily opened her eyes and questioned, “Daddy?”

“Mommy has to go to the hospital, mija, so we have to take you Abuelita and Abeultio’s house,” Melendez explained softly.

He gently lifted Mei-Li into his arms and the three of them went to the SUV, “Neil, please try to drive as fast as you can. It hurts for me to sit still for long periods of time.”

“I’ll try, Audrey,” comforted Melendez.

“Mommy?” asked Mei-Li.

“What, sweetheart?” asked Lim a little perturbed.

“Why couldn’t you have had the baby during the day?” asked Mei-Li.

Lim couldn’t help but smile a little and said, “Because I couldn’t control when I started getting the tummy pains that help push the baby out.”

“Oh,” said Mei-Li.

When they arrived at Mateo and Maria’s house, they were both waiting for them out front. Maria carefully took Mei-Li out of her car seat and Mateo got her bag from the trunk, “Keep us updated,” said Mateo.

“Will do, Dad,” said Melendez.

“Buena suerte to the both of you,” said Maria.

“Thank you, Maria,” said Lim and Melendez rode off towards St. Bonaventure. Another contraction started and Lim moaned in pain, “Are we almost there yet?”

“Deep breath sweetheart; we’re almost there,” Melendez rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

“Dear God, PLEASE don’t call me sweetheart as if it excuses you from the fact that you put a second baby in me that I have to painfully push out of me!” shouted Lim through gritted teeth.

Melendez chuckled to himself, fully embracing Audrey’s verbal abuse. He parked in his usual spot in employee parking and helped her into the hospital. They passed through the emergency room on their way to the maternity ward, and Morgan was one of the attending surgeons on call. She smiled when she saw Melendez and Lim and asked, “Baby time?”

“Yeah,” Lim smiled back and sat down in a wheelchair.

“Well, good luck. I’ll try to come by when my shift is over or tomorrow to see him,” said Morgan.

“Okay, thank you, Dr. Reznick,” said Melendez.

Lim finished breathing through another contraction and asked, “Did you call Dr. Garcia and Murphy?”

“Yes, Dr. Garcia was on her way. Murphy said he’s try to get things ready,” said Melendez.

They got Lim checked in and settled into her room. Shaun checked her dilation and announced, “You are four centimeters dilated, Dr. Lim-Melendez.”

Audrey moaned a little and leaned back into the pillow while Melendez grabbed her hand, “It’s okay, Audrey. You’ll get through it. I believe in you,” Shaun left the room and Lim had another contraction before she looked into Melendez’s eyes, “Hey,” he wiped away a few tears falling down her cheeks, “I know it hurts, but you’ll be holding our sweet baby boy before you know it.”

“Oh it’s not that,” Lim tearfully said, “I know it’s pain with a purpose. I just can’t believe we’ll have two kids soon.”

Melendez smiled and chuckled, his hand drifting down to her abdomen, “Try to take it easy on Mommy, little man.”

Lim hissed as pained washed over her abdomen and radiated down her thighs and through her back, “Too late for that.”

Melendez couldn’t help but be in awe of Audrey’s strength and determination. The pain she was going through to bring their son into the world, the same agony she had gone through to bring their daughter into the world…he still couldn’t believe Audrey Lim-Melendez was his, “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

“I don’t know, but can you save the sap for after I’ve pushed this kid of yours out of me?” she quipped.

As things got more intense, Lim threw insults at Melendez, insults at Nurse Petringa, insults at Dr. Garcia, even Shaun wasn’t saved from a few hurtful words—Melendez quickly assuring him she didn’t mean it no matter how much it sounded like she did. Transition came and Melendez knew shit was getting real when Lim hurled curse words in both English and Mandarin towards him, “Neil, I don’t know how much longer I can fucking take this!” she admitted to him.

“Dr. Garcia said you’re at nine centimeters. It won’t be much longer now,” said Melendez soothingly. Melendez grabbed her hand, their wedding rings close together, and he kissed the top of her head, “You’re doing great and I love you.”

“I’ll love you again after you get your ass a vasectomy,” Lim groaned in agony, “But until you have one, we’re never having sex again! Understand?”

“I understand Audrey,” said Melendez placating her.

“And get Dr. Garcia and Shaun’s asses in here because I need to fucking push,” said Lim.

Melendez let Petringa know that Lim felt the urge to push and Dr. Garcia and Shaun set everything up for the delivery. Melendez grabbed Lim’s hand and smiled, “This is it, Audrey. Baby number two.”

Lim smiled and chuckled nervously, “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Dr. Lim-Melendez, when you have a contraction, I need you to push,” instructed Shaun.

“You think I don’t know that, Murphy?” asked Lim sarcastically as she began to bear down.

“I know you do. But you seem to be in a lot of pain, so I was…”

“Murphy,” interrupted Melendez, “Not now.”

“Alright Audrey, big push for me,” said Dr. Garcia. Lim did as instructed and Dr. Garcia said, “Good job, Audrey.”

“You’re doing great sweetheart,” said Melendez, “I love you so much.”

Lim stopped pushing and glared at Melendez, “You’re damn lucky it’s not men who have to do this or else you’d find out how annoying all of this praise pouring out of you is while I labor.”

Another fifteen minutes passed and Dr. Garcia smiled and announced, “I can see his head, Audrey. You’re almost there.”

“A few more pushes, Audrey, and then you’ll be holding him and it’ll be a beautiful moment,” encouraged Melendez.

“Seriously, are you ALWAYS this annoying?” asked Lim.

Melendez smiled, “Yes.”

“Another push, Dr. Lim-Melendez,” said Shaun.

Lim pushed hard, first the head, then the shoulders, finally the rest of the body. She cursed just for good measure, but breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her baby crying.

“10:12 AM,” said Shaun happily and placed the baby on Lim’s chest, “Congratulations Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim-Melendez. He is very beautiful. You make beautiful babies together.”

“Thank you Shaun,” Melendez smiled as he gazed down at his son.

“Oh Neil, he’s here,” Lim sobbed happily.

Melendez kissed her forehead, “You did a good job, Audrey. I am so damn proud of you.”

“Neil,” Lim gestured her head towards the baby.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

Melendez cut the cord and Shaun and Dr. Garcia weighed and measured Carlos. He weighed 8 lbs., 3 oz. and measured 21 inches long. They swaddled him in a blanket and gave him a hat before handing him back to Lim, “Hi Carlos,” she cooed at him.

“You’re a beautiful boy and we love you, mijo,” Melendez rubbed his son’s back.

“Here we are with two kids,” Lim chuckled amusingly.

“Speaking of baby number one, I’m going to go call my parents,” said Melendez.

“Okay,” Lim nodded.

Melendez stepped out of the room and dialed his parents’ house, _“Hello?”_ Mateo answered.

“Hi Dad,” said Melendez.

 _“Neil, how’s everything going?”_ asked Mateo.

“Carlos Samuel Lim-Melendez is here. Born at 10:12 AM. He weighs 8 lbs., 3 oz. and is 21 inches long. Mom and baby are both doing great. Tell Mom and Mei-Li they can come visit him if they want,” said Melendez.

 _“I see. Okay, I’ll tell them,”_ said Mateo.

“Te amo y adiós,” said Melendez.

 _“Te amo. Adiós,”_ said Mateo.

Melendez went back into Lim’s hospital room and said, “Mom, Dad, and Mei-Li should be coming by soon.”

“Okay. You get to meet your big sister, Abuelito, and Abuelita soon,” said Lim.

Mateo, Maria, and Mei-Li came for a visit and shortly afterwards, Morgan, Claire, Park, and Shaun stopped by Lim’s room, oohing and aahing over Carlos. Morgan had brought an ‘It’s a Boy’ bear and Claire had brought ‘It’s a Boy’ balloons. Park had brought a few of Kellan’s old Tonka trucks and cars, “Aren’t you a handsome little boy,” Morgan smiled.

“So how was the first meeting with big sister Mei-Li?” asked Claire. 

“Oh she loved all over him. Even got him a stuffed tiger in the gift shop,” said Melendez.

“Now, we’ll see how long that sibling love lasts after he’s been home for a while, crying all the time, disrupting her sleep, and using up all of Mommy and Daddy’s attention and time,” admitted Lim.

“You both are good surgeons and good parents. You both will be good with both Mei-Li and Carlos,” said Shaun.

“It meant a lot that you could be here with us, Shaun,” smiled Lim.

“Truly,” acknowledged Melendez.

The other doctors left the room to begin their shifts or go home for the day. Melendez sat next to Lim on the bed and wrapped his arm around her while Carlos nursed. He didn’t know how he managed to get Audrey, Mei-Li and Carlos in his life, but right now, he felt like the luckiest man in the world for being blessed with all three of them.


	20. One Year

Neil and Audrey couldn’t believe it. Today was Saturday, March 13, 2021: their daughter’s first birthday. Lim had sworn she didn’t want to throw an elaborate birthday party for a toddler, but as the guest list grew, it quickly became an extravagant affair—Melendez’s family alone increased the guest list, but they had also invited Josh, Laura, Everly, and a few of the doctors from St. Bonaventure. The two parents awoke when Mei-Li began crying, so Melendez stirred and rolled over to face Lim. She smiled at him and he kissed her, “Well, we made it a whole year Mommy.”

“We most certainly did Daddy,” she said happily, “One year down, many more to go.”

Melendez smiled and chuckled, “I’m going to go get our little dumpling ready to eat.”

Lim nodded, “Okay, I’ll go start some coffee for us and get her food prepared.”

Lim went downstairs and Melendez went to Mei-Li’s nursery. He smiled as he walked over to the crib and rubbed her chest to soothe her fussiness, “Hey there amorcita,” he cooed softly, “Guess what day it is today?”

Mei-Li stopped crying some when she heard her father’s voice, “Dada,” she uttered softly.

Melendez lifted Mei-Li into his arms and kissed her temple. He went to lay her on the changing table. As he changed her diaper, he asked, “Do you know you are one year old today? Oh this time last year was the best day of my life and I know it was the best day of Mommy’s life. We’ve had a lot of adventures together this year, mija, and I know we’ll have many more. All the laughter and tears you’ve brought to us…it’s been worth every second.”

Melendez carried his daughter down the stairs and brought her over to Lim, “There’s Mommy’s birthday girl!” she said happily and took Mei-Li into her arms, “I can’t believe you’re a year old today,” Lim put Mei-Li in her high chair and Melendez tied her bib before Lim sat down in front of her and asked, “How’s some birthday baby cinnamon apple cereal sound for breakfast?”

Mei-Li laughed at Lim as she made airplane noises to feed her. Melendez couldn’t help but laugh at how silly and relaxed Lim always was around Mei-Li. He thought back over the past year: all of the late night feedings and diaper changes, the first tooth, the first crawl, the first smile, the first time trying solid food, the first babbles that semi-sounded like words…Lim had melted into a puddle of tears with each milestone, despite her best efforts, and she had grown into a wonderful mom over the course of the year. Melendez kissed Lim’s head and sat a cup of coffee down in front of her, “You’ve become a wonderful mother.”

“And you haven’t been half bad at fatherhood yourself. Hasn’t he sweet pea?” Lim tickled Mei-Li a little and she giggled, “Today, some of our family members and friends are coming over for your special day,” she turned to Melendez and said, “I just hope the party is successful.”

“Audrey, she’s one. As long as everyone shows up, Mei-Li gets cake all over her face like she did at our wedding, and she only cares about the boxes and wrapping paper, it’s a success,” said Melendez.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lim sighed. Mei-Li finished eating and they cleaned her up and put her in her playpen for the time being. Lim went to go set up some decorations in living room when Melendez grabbed her hand to stop her, “Neil,” Lim said in a warning tone.

“Come here, you,” he pulled her closer and wrapped her in a loving embrace. He buried his nose in her dark, brown hair and muttered, “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come these past several years. And you’re still a kickass trauma surgeon, an amazing Associate Chief of Surgery, a loving mother, and my life partner and the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Audrey melted into her husband’s warm embrace, inhaling his scent that she had learned to associate with comfort and familiarity. They really had been through so much together in thirteen years. It began with their grueling residency, where they had a love/hate relationship with each other, but in the end, Neil’s competiveness made them both become better surgeons. He had been her closest friend ever since. He was her rock as she recovered from the respiratory virus and helped recognize and admit that she needed help for her PTSD. Through Neil’s love and support, she had learned to accept her diagnosis and have someone to lean on through times of crisis.

Of course, none of that compared to the fact that he had helped her bring Mei-Li into the world. She could still vividly remember the look on his face when she told him she was pregnant, that he was going to be a father. And then the moment they had laid their eyes on little Mei-Li Lim-Melendez one year ago, their entire universe had shifted. It was no longer about them, but their child: the physical product of their love and their primary joy in life.

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

People slowly arrived for the party and brought plenty of toys, books, and a few other gifts for Mei-Li. Though Mei-Li was clearly confused as to why everyone was focused on her, she took advantage of all of the interaction, “So you’ve made it a year. How’s it feel Mommy?” asked Laura as she hugged Lim.

“What you said about motherhood not being exhausting is far from true and you know it,” scolded Lim jokingly, “But I’ve loved every second of it.”

“How can you not love spending time with this sweet little girl?” Morgan cooed at Mei-Li.

“Mm. Some of the times we were comatose while trying to feed and change her at two in morning had us second guessing parenthood,” Melendez admitted. As the afternoon wore on, all of the partygoers sang happy birthday to Mei-Li and Melendez and Lim blew out the candle on her cake. They opened her presents, and as Melendez had predicted, Mei-Li was more interested in the wrapping paper than the presents underneath it.

Soon, everyone began to bid their farewells, but Shaun approached Lim and asked, “Dr. Lim-Melendez, may I hold Mei-Li?”

“Of course, Shaun,” she passed her to him, “Just be careful because I think she’s getting sleepy.”

Shaun sat down on the couch and smiled down at the young girl, “One year ago today, I helped deliver you. You are the second baby I delivered. You were 6 lbs., 7 oz., and 23 inches long. Your Mommy and Daddy introduced you to me and it was a very special moment. It was not only the best day in Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim-Melendez’s life, but it was also a very special day in my life.”

Mei-Li started fussing, so Melendez held out his arms and said, “Here, I can take her, Murphy. She missed her afternoon nap today, so she’ll probably need to be put to bed early.” 

Shaun handed Mei-Li to Melendez and Melendez began to say soothing words to calm her. Shaun went to leave and said, “Thank you for inviting me to Mei-Li’s party. It meant a lot to me.”

Lim smiled and said, “It was our pleasure.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

After Lim had gotten Mei-Li settled down and in her crib, she couldn’t help but watch her baby girl peacefully sleep. She gently stroked her chest and softly said, “You know, baby girl, that this year has been the best year of my entire life? I’ve made a lot of good memories over the years, but none of them compared to the year we’ve had together. From the moment I found out you were growing in my tummy, you had captured my heart. Seeing you on the ultrasound for the first time, hearing your little heartbeat, feeling you kick me, reading to you, singing to you, and then, you decided you were ready to make your appearance into the world. Friday the 13th: a day a true child of mine and Daddy’s would choose,” Lim chuckled to herself. She held back a few tears and continued, “I’ve been through a lot of really tough things in my life, and Daddy has always been my biggest supporter, my biggest fan, and my biggest cheerleader. And he was right there by my side holding my hand as I brought you into our lives. And watching him play with you, sing to you, read to you, and rock you to sleep has made me fall in love with him even more. He really was born to be a father. I can’t wait to see where life takes all three of us this year. Happy birthday, my sweet girl.”

Lim quietly closed the door and went back downstairs. Melendez looked up from the book he was reading and commented, “You were up there for a while. Did you have trouble getting her to sleep?”

“No, she fell asleep as soon as I put her in her crib,” Lim sat next to him on the sofa. They both lied down and Lim said, “Well, I think today was a success, if I do say so myself.”

Melendez nodded, running his hand along Lim’s back, “Agreed.”

“I think we’ve learned a lot this year,” admitted Lim.

“What do you mean?” asked Melendez.

“We’ve learned to balance married life, parenthood, and work life. And I’ll admit, I was really nervous about becoming a mom,” Melendez went to speak and Lim stopped him, “I know, I know, I’m good with Murphy and Gabi and my child patients and the other residents, but they aren’t dependent on me for everything. For the longest time, I felt really out of my comfort zone, no matter how much anyone tried to convince me I was doing a good job.”

Melendez kissed the top of her head and said, “But if it’s any consolation, you’re the best mother anyone could ever ask for in life and I’m glad to call you my wife. And at this time last year, I had the honor of watching you bring our little girl into the world with courage, grit, and determination. Over these past few years, I’ve gotten to see how strong you really are and I’m so damn proud of you.”

Lim sat up and said, “It’s been a long day and I have an unopened bottle of whiskey in cabinet. Want to enjoy a glass before bed?”

Melendez smiled, “I’ve vowed to spend my lifetime drinking whiskey with you.”


	21. Anniversary

Lim couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed with Melendez. Today was their ten year anniversary, and though she probably would’ve been a bit disgusted if her husband had tried to shower her with flowers, chocolates, and jewelry, she at least wanted for him to acknowledge the fact that they had hit an important milestone in their marriage. The kids hadn’t made cards and Melendez hadn’t even told her happy anniversary along with his good morning kiss. Oh shit. Were they already one of those couples? The couple that forgot their anniversary and did absolutely nothing about it? The only nice thing Melendez had done for her today was make her a cup of coffee, and that act of affection wasn’t any different than usual as she was the one whom often got the kids ready for school and made their lunches or gave them their lunch money. Once they arrived at work, they both had surgeries scheduled and they hadn’t seen each other all day.

Lim glanced up from her paperwork to the picture of her and Neil on their wedding day sitting on her desk. She smiled to herself as she thought about that day ten years ago. Neither one of them were looking at the camera, but instead, gazing into each other’s eyes as per the photographer and Neil’s request. She couldn’t believe how different they looked, dressed up in their formal wedding attire; she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself in amusement over the fact that she had hated being forced to wear qipao dresses growing up, but once it came to her wedding day, she couldn’t bear the thought of not getting married in one. A knock on her office door brought her back to reality. She glanced over and found Park standing in the doorway, “Dr. Park,” she greeted.

“Dr. Lim-Melendez,” he greeted her back, “Can you come down to the ER? We really need you.”

Lim looked back down to the paperwork on her desk and said, “Yeah, I can finish these forms tomorrow,” she shoved the papers into her black bag and locked her office door before following Park down to the ER, “What’s the situation?” Park didn’t answer, “Dr. Park?”

“You’ll see,” he said.

Lim was suspicious about this visit to the ER, but she wasn’t going to pressure Park. Once the two surgeons arrived at the emergency department, Lim noticed that Morgan, Shaun, Claire, and Andrews were all standing in lines on each side. Melendez was at the end, standing next to the hospital chaplain, and Mei-Li and Carlos were standing with Shaun and Claire, “How did?”

“Dr. Melendez told me to pick them up from school,” informed Claire.

Lim walked towards Melendez and Park took his place next to Morgan. Everyone was wearing red in some form, either a tie, a shirt, or in Mei-Li’s case, a dress that she had changed into after school, “What is all of this? Shouldn’t we not be standing around the ER?”

Melendez came over to her, took her hands in his, and said, “I got permission from Dr. Andrews to use the ER for this special occasion.”

“Neil, what’s going on? What special occasion?” asked Lim.

“Our vow renewal,” Melendez answered, “Happy anniversary, Audrey.”

The chaplain began, “We gather here today, in the presence of friends and family to recognize and renew the marriage vows that Neil Melendez and Audrey Lim-Melendez have originally taken in 2020. Through the triumphs and trials of life, Neil and Audrey have found the strength in their love and commitment to each other to endure and to enjoy all that has come their way. Neil and Audrey would like to thank each one of you for sharing this celebration with them. They would also like to acknowledge loved ones who are no longer physically with us. Their memories will always be cherished and remembered. We are certain they are here with us today in spirit today. Today, you reaffirm your commitment to each other as beloveds and partners in marriage. May you continue to strive to be sensitive to each other’s needs, to be open and understanding with each other, to share your thoughts, your feelings, and your experiences with each other. Today, you renew your promise to always try to bring out the qualities of forgiveness, compassion, and integrity in yourselves and in each other. May you continue to cherish each other’s uniqueness, continue to share in life's joys, and remain steadfast and comfort each other through life's sorrows. Please face each other and join hands.”

Melendez and Lim did so, “Neil,” Lim whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Neil, will you continue to have Audrey as your wife, to love, honor, and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Melendez stated proudly, holding back a few tears as well.

“Audrey, will you continue to have Neil as your husband, to love, honor, and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Lim smiled softly.

“Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another.”

Melendez pulled a piece of paper out of his lab coat pocket and took a deep breath, “Audrey, I know there are plenty of vows online, but I felt the need to write my own. I chose the ER for our vow renewal because it’s where out story began. Our first overnight shift in here is when I realized I loved you. It was here in the ER I almost lost you, but being the badass you are, you showed that virus who was boss. And our family grew in the maternity ward two floors above the emergency room. We’ve spent the past ten years as an officially married couple, but the truth is, we’ve fought like one for quite some time,” he joked and everyone chuckled, “I look forward to more adventures with you, more cases with you, and I promise to stick by your side through both the good and bad times. Wǒ ài nǐ, Audrey Mikayla Lim-Melendez. I am so glad you’re mine.”

Lim cried and laughed before the chaplain nodded at her to say her vows, “Okay, wow. I guess I have to wing it because I didn’t know this would be happening today. Neil, if I’m being honest, I truly believed you had forgotten our anniversary today, but I should have never doubted you. You have always been there for me since day one of our residency, even though you were trying your hardest to make Chief Resident. You were there for me right away every time I needed you as a recovered. It didn’t matter how rough of a day you had, you were right there by my side. For years, I knew I felt something special towards you. At first, I thought it was annoyance, then, I thought it was because we were great friends, but then I realized, it was love. Unending, abundant love. You helped me bring two more of the most important people in my life into this world through our love. You planned that elaborate proposal in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter because it was cheesy and nerdy and you knew I’d love it. Ten years ago today, we vowed to spend the rest of our lives with each other and trust each other; you proved your trust in me by actually getting on my Ducati with me. You even made sure everyone was wearing red today because the color is so important in my culture. It’s the little things you do that make me fall in love with you more every day. I don’t know what the rest of our lives will bring us, but I do know with you by my side, we can handle anything. Te amo, Neil Alexander Melendez.”

“That was off the cuff?” asked Melendez in surprise, but smiled.

“It was from the heart,” admitted Lim.

“Inasmuch as you Neil, and you Audrey, have reaffirmed your commitment in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, it is my honor to recognize your recommitment to one another as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Melendez and Lim smiled at each other and their lips met, Melendez’s hand on Lim’s face and Lim’s hand on his shoulders. Their kids, their group of friends, and even a few of the patients, doctors, and nurses clapped and cheered.

They hugged everyone and Claire approached the two of them and said, “Happy anniversary.”

“Just think, in ten years, this might be you and Murphy,” Melendez joked.

“No,” said Shaun, “Claire said she would renew our vows on a beach when I asked her if she would renew our vows in an emergency room. Even though you are the couple we strive to be like.”

“Truly,” affirmed Claire.

Melendez and Lim looked at each other, completely honored that Shaun and Claire had said that to them.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, Melendez went in their bedroom where Lim, Mei-Li, and Carlos were gather on the bed, looking through their wedding album, “You looked so pretty on your wedding day, Mom. I hope I look that pretty on my wedding day.”

“Well, thankfully, that day is a long way off,” said Melendez as he crawled in next to them.

“Who’s that?” asked Mei-Li, pointing to a picture of her with Melendez and Lim at the wedding.

“That’s you, mija,” answered Melendez.

“Mei-Li had chubby cheeks as a baby,” said Carlos.

“Carlos Samuel,” warned Lim.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Well, it’s bedtime guys,” said Lim, closing the photo album. Lim put the kids to bed and when she arrived back, Melendez had their wedding song, _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ , playing and he immediately came up to her and started slow dancing with her, “Neil, haven’t you romanced me enough today?”

“Hardly,” said Melendez. Lim laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed back and forth in time with the music when Melendez asked, “So how does a relaxing weekend in Napa sound?”

Lim took a deep breath and said, “Wonderful, but unattainable with two kids,” suddenly the thought hit her, “Wait a minute?”

“Well, Dr. Lim-Melendez, you’ll be happy to know that a certain Abuelito and Abuelita have agreed to watch their grandchildren while we enjoy a weekend getaway. The kids’ and our bags are packed, Mom and Dad are picking them up from school tomorrow, and we leave tomorrow after work.”

Lim smiled and kissed Melendez. She leaned her forehead against his and said, “And here I thought that you stopped caring. Like seriously, I thought you could’ve cared less about our anniversary.”

Melendez softly kissed her lips and whispered, “I could never stop caring about you.”


	22. Couple's Trip

Audrey closed her laptop once she finished her final patient report for the day. She packed her bag and went to the locker room to change into her casual clothes before arriving back to her office. When she got there, Neil was standing by her desk waiting for her. He had changed as well, and his shirt emphasized his physique. Lim began to gather her things as Melendez came up behind her, massaged her shoulders, and began to kiss her neck, “Neil, we’re still at work,” Lim said.

“So?” he asked innocently.

“You know I don’t like doing PDA at work,” scolded Lim.

“We’ve kissed in the ER at least twice,” he reminded her.

“Neil, I promise, when we get to Napa, you can spend the weekend with your hands all over me. But here, don’t be stupid,” she said as she turned around and kissed him lightly.

“Alright, fair,” said Melendez. Lim locked her office door and they proceeded towards employee parking. The couple placed their bag and briefcase in the trunk next to their suitcases and climbed into the car. Melendez started the engine, and before they knew it, they were off to Napa. Melendez reached over and grabbed Lim’s hand. He said, “I can’t wait to spend a whole weekend just the two of us.”

Lim looked down at their entwined hands and said, “I know you are. I am too, but…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Melendez.

“Just that it’s our first trip without the kids other than our honeymoon. I’ll miss those little knuckleheads,” Lim admitted.

“I know, so will I,” said Melendez, “I figure it’s stupid to say not to talk about them because they’ll inevitably come up every few conversations this weekend.”

Lim chuckled, “Probably,” the couple drove in silence for a while before Lim asked, “So how long did it take you to plan that vow renewal?”

“Well, first I had to get approval from Andrews to use the emergency room, not to mention discuss it with the hospital chaplain. Then I had to coordinate with Shaun, Claire, Morgan, and Alex, all the while hoping Shaun wouldn’t spill the beans to you,” he laughed and Lim laughed along with him.

“I understand. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Mei-Li and he was one of the few doctors who knew for a long while.”

Melendez smiled as he remembered that time in their lives before he continued, “Well, then I had to have someone pick up the kids so they could be there, not to mention make sure Mom and Dad were available to watch them this weekend. I made all of the reservations a few months in advance. So I’ve been planning this whole ordeal since early September or so, at least.”

“Damn. And I thought you had completely forgotten,” joked Lim.

Melendez chuckled and said, “Well, I’m glad to know that after ten years of marriage, I can still surprise you.”

“Hopefully that’s a good thing,” Lim smiled at him. They arrived at the bed and breakfast, checked in, and went to their room to get settled. Melendez unpacked the suitcases some while Lim took a stroll around the room, looking out onto the balcony, the mini bar, and the fireplace, “It’ll be nice to have a couple glasses of bourbon while cozying up in front of the fireplace,” Lim commented.

“Yes, it will be,” Melendez agreed.

“Can I admit something though?” asked Lim.

Melendez scowled, “Of course, always.”

Lim sat down on the bed and Melendez sat down next to her, “I’m going to miss the kids,” Lim said softly.

Melendez grabbed her hand and asked, “I know I’ve been looking forward to this trip for a while, but would I be a hypocrite if I admitted that I’ll miss them too?”

“No,” Lim laughed softly, “It means we’re parents who really love our kids.”

“Well, there’s always Face Time,” said Melendez, “But for now, we need to get changed. We have dinner reservations.”

“Where?” asked Lim.

“You’ll see,” said Melendez.

They changed into their evening attire—Neil in a neatly pressed suit with a salmon blouse and Audrey in black dress pants, an evergreen blouse, and she wore her glasses just because—and then, they were on their way to their dinner destination, “So where are you taking me?”

Melendez shrugged, “You’ll see,” he responded, doing his best to hide his usual cocky smile.

When they pulled up in front of the French Laundry, Audrey grinned from ear to ear and said, “You didn’t?”

“I did,” Melendez confirmed.

Lim leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Oh Neil, thank you so much! I’ve always dreamed of coming here with you, but we haven’t found the time with work and the kids.”

Melendez parked and they entered the restaurant, “Table for two under Melendez,” he informed the host.

“Of course. Right this way sir, ma’am,” he said. The couple followed him and was seated. They picked out a bottle of champagne and looked over the menu before ordering an oyster and caviar appetizer, a dish with asparagus and mushrooms in a creamy lobster sauce, and a side of custom macaroni and cheese with parmesan and black winter truffles.

Their food arrived and Melendez held up his champagne glass, “To ten years of marriage with my beautiful girl.”

Lim smiled and clinked her glass with his, “To ten years of surviving being married to you,” she grinned. They both took a sip and Lim said, “Did I mention that Carlos will probably lose his first tooth soon?”

“No, I guess we’ll have to start getting the Tooth Fairy money ready,” Melendez smiled. He continued to gaze at Lim and said, “How did I get so lucky to marry you?”

“Because you’re a stubborn ass who never gives up once he has his heart set on something,” Lim smiled back.

“Exactly what you said on our wedding day,” said Melendez.

The couple ate dessert—assorted fruits, chocolates, candies, and small slices of cake—and Melendez paid before they drove back to the B&B, “That was wonderful, Neil. Thank you.”

He kissed her hand, “You’re welcome. Now why don’t we Face Time the kids before we settle down for the evening.”

Lim agreed and Melendez connected his iPad to the WiFi. Soon, Melendez’s parents and the kids were on the screen, “Hi Mommy, hi Daddy!” Mei-Li waved.

“Hi mija,” said Melendez, “How is it at Abuelita and Abuelito’s house?”

“We had pizza for dinner and tomorrow we’re going to Chuck-e-Cheese!” said Carlos excitedly.

“And we get to stay up late and watch a movie,” said Mei-Li.

“Don’t keep them up too late Mateo, Maria,” said Lim.

“We’re keeping them up until 9:00, no later,” said Mateo.

“What did you guys do?” asked Carlos.

“Well, Buddy, we went to a nice dinner and after we get done talking to you, we’re going to talk by the fireplace,” said Lim.

“And then what?” asked Mei-Li.

“Um,” said Lim and she glanced over at Melendez. They could see Mateo and Maria were struggling to hold their laughter, “We’re going to make some bread afterwards and then go to sleep.”

“Like when we make pan de muerto on Día de los Muertos?” asked Mei-Li.

“Sure mija,” said Melendez.

“Okay, well, we have a big night planned so we’re going to make some popcorn and then settle down and watch _Finding Nemo_ ,” said Maria.

“Well, have fun guys,” said Lim.

“We love you,” said Melendez. They disconnected and he looked over at Lim, “That was a close one”

“You did great,” Lim kissed the top of his head. They changed into their pajamas and Melendez poured two glasses of bourbon before they sat down on the sofa and Lim snuggled next to Melendez. They drank their bourbon in comfortable silence before Lim said, “It is nice just to be the two of us though.”

“Agreed,” nodded Melendez.

As they nursed their drinks, Lim said out of the blue, “I think we should travel more.”

Melendez glanced over at her and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean the fact that the kids haven’t been outside of California other than one trip to San Antonio. They’re getting a little older now and I’m sure they'd appreciate more sites besides Disneyland, Six Flags, Sea World, zoos, and aquariums. We should take them to Taiwan and Mexico and show them some of the sites that were special to us growing up. There are so many places in the US even, museums, historic sites, monuments, and national parks. There’s so much we have to explore, because before we know it, they’ll be away at college and then have lives of their own.”

“Well, maybe we can look into it for future trips with them. But for now, we need to be alone for what I’m about to do next,” he winked. They placed their empty glasses on the coffee table and Melendez untied her robe, revealing the lingerie underneath, “God you’re beautiful. You look exactly the same as the day I first laid eyes on you.”

“Neil Alexander Melendez, that is not true and you know it. This body has birthed two babies and aged about twenty years.”

“But you’re still mine. Now if you don’t mind, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Lim went to say something, but Melendez immediately stopped her with a kiss.


End file.
